


Pink Dust

by decideusernamelater



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Breastfeeding, F/M, Growth, Lactation, Masturbation, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decideusernamelater/pseuds/decideusernamelater
Summary: A (potential) series of shorts inspired by the art of Annon and some of the ideas it inspired in terms of RWBY.  Early focus on transformation with a later lean on vanilla (with a decidedly Bimbo flair) that doesn't lean on some of the more extreme elements of the ideas.  Slight porn with plot, but insofar as it's character and relationship focused rather than a central plot.





	1. The Sunny Dragon

Yang Xiao Long had always thought of herself as a rather stunning and beautiful young woman.  Hell, you'd probably have been hard pressed to find someone who disagreed.  5'8", golden blonde hair reaching down to a nice, firm tush that was settled on a pair of hips that, combined with a rather luscious pair of D-Cup breasts, created a pretty stunning hourglass figure.  Put this all on a pair of nice legs and with a fit, but not too muscular, body and Yang pretty much figured herself to be one hot mama...

Up until she'd arrived at Beacon Academy, of course. 

There had been a few surprises for Yang upon arriving at Beacon.  The first was that her darling baby sister, Ruby, would be accompanying her.  A good surprise, all told.  The next was that her partner was going to be this silent, if polite, black haired girl named Blake Belladonna, which again, a good surprise.   She could've taken or left her at first but, after a while, the surprise that Weiss Schnee could actually be a fun person to be around was one she welcomed as part of her new group of friends.  Heck, that Ruby was her team leader, knowing what her baby sis was capable of, was an even better surprise...

The one surprise that still stuck with Yang and still made the young woman feel... well, to be frank, inadequate were the other students.  Not students her age, mind; Weiss had this traditional, simple kind of beauty to her with her lamppost figure and while Pyrrha Nikos was hot Yang figured she gave her a run for her money.  No, it wasn't girls in her year that were making the Xiao Long feel like she wasn't measuring up...

It was the older girls.

To put it bluntly... everyone older than her in Beacon was insanely hot.

This wasn't a joke or a jab on Yang's part either, she knew that everyone else on her team, everyone Team JNPR and, Hell, everyone on every other 1st Year Team felt it too in the way they looked at the other students.  To call the older Huntsmen and Huntresses-In-Training hunks and babes was an understatement.  Some girls had boobs that were so much bigger than her own that they easily could've sandwiched her entire head and still had room.  Other had big asses, creamy thighs and long legs, which contributed to them being quite tall, such that they walked sex appeal.  Finally, something that particularly rubbed Yang the wrong way, was the luscious, long locks that she saw on so many other girls.  She'd worked hard to make sure her beautiful hair was as beautiful as it was, treating it so well... but for all these girls it just seemed to come so natural.

Not to mention they all knew how to show it off.  While Yang's spats, sort of skirt, knee-high boots, tube top and jacket certainly weren't hiding anything much when it came to her figure, these other girls with their much more sexually pronounced figures flaunted it in a way that even got Yang to blush. 

Now... it would've been hypocritical for Yang to complain about how the older girls were making her feel without taking notice of the fact that the guys... well, if she was appreciative of the guys her age coming into Beacon, then these older fellows were just... woof.  Yang wasn't ashamed to admit that there had been a time or two where she'd spent some time in the shower just letting herself go in order to reduce some stress.  So it wasn't like Yang was completely against how good everyone at Beacon looked...

It just seemed so weird that there was such a disparity... it also made Yang a little nervous.  Was this what Hunter training did to you... could Yang expect to look like these other girls if given enough time at Beacon?

The thought was, on the one hand, exciting... but also made her nervous.  It wasn't just the threat of such a dramatic change in figure but in behavior.

If Yang was being frank, there was barely a day that went by in Beacon where she didn't hear some people howling like their lives depended on it.  As time went on, yang had even begun to notice the signs; Beacon seemed like a couple's paradise, with seemingly every person paired off with someone else... and God, if they got that look in their eyes before they snuck off, you knew you were about to hear some screaming.  It'd gotten to the point where Yang was getting good at recognizing couples and then immediately getting out of the vicinity before they got in the mood.

Unlike Ruby, who seemed to not get it for the first few days here at Beacon, Yang immediately knew what was going on and... well, was pretty much red faced.  Now Yang wasn't some pure, untouched girl by any means.   She'd made out with a few guys and gotten into some heavy petting but... well, sex, sex this loud, sex this passionate, was still out of her wheel house...

That these girls seemed to revel in it just seemed... well, not wrong or irresponsible per say because hey, who knew, they were probably using condoms, right?  Besides, if their hunks were having as much fun, and it sure as Hell sounded like they were, then... good for them?  It just seemed odd for a Hunter School was all. 

"Miss Xiao Long."  Yang flinched as her name was called, the blonde brawler quickly moving as she passed by another girl who was exiting the nurse's office.  That had about described her first couple weeks here at Beacon and, while it was all odd, she was still doing some things she expected.  The weapons and fighting training was still going forward, she was learning about more monstrous Grimm and Ruby was throwing herself into her role as leader by doing team exercises.  Aside from the propensity for this school to have so many hot guys and girls, it was still relatively normal.  Heck, even today when First Years were being called in for a medical examination to make sure that things were going well with their training seemed normal enough.

The only hiccup was the woman who'd just called Yang in to be examined; Glynda Goodwitch.  Fitting in with the theme of older women in this school just being so crazy hot, Professor Goodwitch stood a good several heads taller than Yang and, if that wouldn't have been problem enough for them to have an eye to eye conversation, the fact that the woman was positively stacked would've been further prevention.  Ye Gods, forget fitting most of Yang's torso into her cleavage, Yang's entire upper body probably could've been shoved between them and still had room for more of her... which would've been easy given the giant book window that Professor Goodwitch had in her dress.  The woman's dress didn't even get down past her ass as her stockings came up and covered the remainder, a thin line of cloth that was her underwear somewhat clear through the stockings before they disappeared into the valley of her cheeks.  Big, pouty lips maintained a somewhat stern frown, as always, and the woman's hair was tied up in a tremendous bun, save for a spiraling curl that shined and sparkled blonde...

Again, Yang couldn't help but feel annoyed by her hair above all the rest of this. 

"Good day Miss Xiao Long.  I promise, this won't take long."  The stern voice of Glynda Goodwitch brought Yang out of her reverie, the blonde nodding at her teacher while said professor clacked her long fingernails against the Scroll she was holding.  "We're just checking in on the First Years... making sure you all are adapting well to life here at Beacon, making sure there are no medical issues."  Yang nodded understandingly at that, kicking her feet up as she looked at Glynda.

"Sounds like a plan teach... uh, nothing for me, I guess.  Feel as fit as a fiddle if I'm being honest!"  Yang said with no exaggeration.  She'd always had plenty of energy and felt pretty good, especially once she'd unlocked her Aura.  Sickness and poor health was pretty much a thing of the past thanks to that.  Professor Goodwitch nodded, the woman's tongue peeking out to lick her fat lips for a moment as she looked over her Scroll.

"Good to hear.  That's also borne out by how well you've been doing in classes and during exercises these past few weeks.  You show a strong acumen for combat, excellent physical strength, good agility, flexibility and an excellent stamina.  You're the picture of good health, Miss Xiao Long."  Yang can't help but grin at that.  As jealous as she is on some level of Professor Goodwitch and the other girls, it still felt good to be acknowledged in such a way by them.

"Great!  So it sounds like a pretty open and shut case then, right?  I'm free to go?"  Glynda nodded at that, raising one delicately sculpted nail up to pause Yang from immediately bolting off though.

"Indeed.  Your examination shows that you're quite fit to be here, Miss Xiao Long.  Before you leave though, there is something you'll need to have."  With that Glynda reached over and opened a nearby drawer, the contents of which seemed to glow a light pink as Glynda worked her hand around in there.  Yang blinked and leaned forward, curious, before Glynda pulled some large medical bottle out with...

"Is that Dust?"  The blonde brawler asked, surprised, as Glynda Goodwitch just nodded.

"Pink Dust, to be more precise.  A performance enhancing Dust.  As part of your training you'll be consuming a small amount of it every night from here on out."  Yang leaned back a bit, seemingly put off by the 'performance enhancing' aspect as Glynda shook her head.  "Don't think of it like a drug.  Think of it as being similar to a healthy diet or a good exercise regimen.  Over time the Dust will make you faster, stronger, more nimble, help you build up your Aura and give you quite the boost to your... endurance."  Glynda readjusted her spectacles as she spoke.  "Within a few weeks you should find that small and ferocious Grimm like Beowolves won't even be a blip on your radar anymore.  It's a prerequisite for all Hunters who reach this stage in their career, at this point.  Common practice." 

At that Yang lightened up as she continued to look at the Pink Dust oddly.  Faster and stronger huh?  Make those punk Beowolves and Ursa not even a problem anymore?  Heck, that sounded good.  If it was just part of being a Huntress then, hey, Yang really didn't see any issue with partaking. 

"Alright, I guess.  So how much am I taking every night, then?"  Glynda hummed to herself as she seemed to think it through.

"Start with a teaspoon.  From there... well, take as much as you feel like you need to."  Yang blinked at that suggestion, Glynda tapping away at her Scroll as she waved Yang off.  "Alright, you're good to go now Miss Xiao Long.  I still have plenty of First Years to get through."  With that Yang just nodded and collected her bottle of Pink Dust.  "When you need a refill, just come in to see Professor Peach and she'll give you more."  With that last bit of instruction Yang was out the doors, looking at her little medical bottle with interest.

Pink Dust, huh? 

* * *

 Well, what better time than to try it now?

Yang got the cap off of the bottle of Dust given to her by Professor Goodwitch and carefully sprinkled out an amount into a teaspoon as the older woman suggested.  It was late that night and her team was already settling in for the night, the rest of them having gone through the process of taking the Dust before Yang who, as usual, had taken a long time making sure her hair would be good to go for the night's rest and after a long day of training.  Yang's lilac eyes watched as the vibrant Pink particles filled up the spoon until it was right at the brim.

"Well, bottom's up I guess."  The blonde brawler shrugged as she set the medical bottle to the side, practically dumping the spoon in her mouth all at once, expecting it to taste pretty bad.  Appearances, however, have been known to be deceiving as Yang soon discovered, her lilac eyes opening in surprise as she gives a satisfied hum.  While she and Ruby had many differences when it came to the two of them, the pair of siblings had actually shared one thing; a delight for strawberries.  Heck, it had been part of Yang's favorite alcoholic beverage.

So to have the taste of strawberries grace her tongue as the Dust settled caused Yang to smile slightly as she allowed the Dust to hang around for a moment.  On top of the heavenly taste, a soft tingling sensation that was accompanied by a subtle warmth coated Yang's tongue and worked its way around her mouth.  By the time that Yang swallowed the Dust even her lips tingled warmly from the Dust, each twitch of her lips into a satisfied smile sending slight reverberations of that sensation through her face.

The sensation only truly began to spread once Yang swallowed the pleasant substance.  As if following the Dust on its way down, Yang felt the warmth spreading throughout her body.  It fell down her chest where, to the blonde's slight embarrassment, she felt the warmth spread into her breasts themselves.  She choked a little as she felt her nipples harden from the warmth, the two nubs now clearly poking through Yang's shirt atop her D-Cup breasts.  A blush formed on Yang's cheeks as she bit back a slight moan, the soft fabric of Yang's night shirt rubbing against her hardened nipples in an all too pleasant way.  While that went on up top Yang felt the warmth fall down into the pit of her stomach, filling her torso with its pleasant heat.

Before the heat moved on, Yang felt much of her lower torso tingle with the warmth of the Dust, though in a way that left Yang somewhat giggly.  Her two round, but firm, cheeks heated up in the confines of her short-shorts before the sensations spread out toward her hips, Yang having run her hands down those sides as she felt little spikes of goose pimples being left wherever she touched.  A naughty thought came to Yang's mind as she thought to give herself a quick spank for a laugh but it soon passed as the warmth sank into her very muscles.

From there the heat spread further, making Yang murmur in delight.  The warmth ascended back up her spine, causing goose bumps to form in its wake.  The warmth would go up her arms and down her legs, causing the blonde to give a small giggle as she wiggled her fingers and toes as the sensation overcame the very tips of her being.  As it ran up her spine the warmth eventually reached her head where her very scalp tingled, as if every follicle of her hair was being massaged by a thousand tiny fingers.  The heat seemed to sink into her brain, causing Yang's head to spin, a somewhat hazy fog filling her mind as Yang's thoughts slowed down, now focusing in on the sensations filling her body.  She smiled, somewhat dopily, as she stood there; her entire body sang with this warmth and positively thrummed with this pleasant buzzing just underneath her skin. 

"Jeez... whatever this stuff's doing, it feels really good.  Bonus on top of everything else I guess."  By now her friends were already probably asleep and so Yang, feeling particularly cozy with all this warmth, moved to open the door and jump up into her bunk.

At least, that's what she intended to do up until she felt the warmth descend from her stomach again.  The blonde brawler gasped, the blush on her cheek, already red from her hard nipples, deepening as she felt the warmth descend to her womanhood.  As if the very heat itself traveled down her womb and into her depths, Yang gave a soft gasp as she stepped away from the door, a tell-tale wetness beginning to eke its way out of her folds and into her panties...

Well... she supposed that if the warmth was going everywhere, she really should've expected it to go there.  Yang bit her lip, inadvertently moaning as her lips tingled in response to the gesture, as she eyed the bathroom door.  It did take her a while to get through her nightly rituals... the others probably weren't expecting her to get out quite yet... and God, was she not going to be getting any sleep now that she was in this kind of mood.  Cautiously Yang reached out and slowly locked the door, attempting to keep quiet before her bare feet padded back into the bathroom.  Yang reached down and pulled off her short shorts, not wanting them to get drenched in her juices which were now lightly soaking her panties. 

With some slight hesitation, Yang dipped her fingers down to the edge of her panties and pried them open, feeling a delightful heat emanating from her core.  Yang bit her lip again as she reached her fingers down there, brushing past the little bit of hair that separated her privates from the world... just a little attention, something to relieve the all too pleasant, but distracting, heat so that she could-

"Ooooh~"  Yang brought her hand up to cover her mouth as a throaty moan threatened to echo out from the bathroom, the beautiful blonde's eyes fluttering slightly as her other hand began to tease her folds.  Her fingers were practically burning as they encountered the heat emanating from Yang's folds, the tips of her fingers itching and scratching that deep urge that had formed in Yang's core as they explored her womanhood, as if for the first time.  The blonde leaned up against the bathroom counter as she brought her breathing and moaning under control, allowing her other hand to venture down to join in on the fun.  The blonde's lilac eyes grew hazy and dazed as she let her head fall back, her mouth open as her right hand held open the lips of her... of her vagina, teasing her clit while her other hand delved into the depths of her core. 

"God..."  Yang let out as part of a quick moan as she pinched her clitoris with her fingers, massaging the sensitive nub as the fingers on her left hand just slid in and out of her folds, pressing against her walls in a way that sent shocks up and down her spine.  By now Yang's hips were bucking, pressing harder and harder against her hands as her toes curled, her muscles tensing and relaxing as shocks of pleasure cruised throughout her body.  Yang bit her lip again, sending those pinpricks throughout her face as she pressed her chest as hard as she could against her shirt, wanting desperately to feel that pressure, that itch, against her aching nipples to please her breasts.  An exceptionally dirty thought flew through the haze of her mind but... no, Yang wouldn't...

Yang suddenly felt a shock run right up her spine and, bringing up her right hand, the girl bit into it in order to silence the deep, guttural moan that threatened to ring out, the girl cumming and cumming hard against left hand as it continued to finger her folds, cum coating it and her panties as it dripped down her legs and onto the floor.  After half a minute of riding out such an explosive orgasm Yang's body relaxed, nearly collapsing against the counter she had been supporting herself on.  Deep breaths, greedy for air, rocked the blonde brawler's chest as her breasts heaved with the motion, a thin layer of sweat forming on her skin as the heat that had permeated her body broke, the tingling sensation fading as Yang's lilac eyes came back into focus. 

"Well... if I wasn't ready for sleep before, I think I've... beaten around the bush enough as it is..."  Yang allowed herself a slight chuckle, even in her dazed state she could still crack puns with the best of them.  As it was Yang quickly collected a few bits of tissue paper and cleaned herself up, throwing them away in the toilet before flushing it.  Yang bit her lip again as she took in her soaked panties... the rest of hers were in a drawer out in the room and, well, Yang wasn't about to try to explain why she needed a fresh pair when she'd already changed into some.  Yang tossed her soaked pair into the laundry before putting her shorts back on, sighing a bit as she left the bathroom, hoping that she wasn't heard by her team.

Thankfully, the rest of her teammates seemed fast asleep, a weight off of Yang's mind as she could scarcely think of what embarrassment she'd have gone through if her baby sister caught her.  Little did Yang know that her own team had been a bit too busy to notice Yang's own misadventures in the bathroom.

"That Pink Dust stuff sure does have a kick though... still, I'm probably going to have to be careful when taking it again.  Maybe... deal with any urges I have beforehand..."  Yang muttered to herself as she climbed up onto her bunk.  Yeah, that should do it.  Deal with whatever crazy hormones she had running through her before taking the energizing Dust again.  That should help keep her from getting quite so riled up...

Plus the thought of giving herself more of those same attentions did leave Yang feeling more than a little excited.  Still, more than tired at this point, Yang closed her eyes.  This should be easy enough to handle going forward, she had thought...

* * *

Yang, it turns out, had thought wrong.  Very, very, very wrong. 

The next week had been a rather... interesting, to put it lightly, time in Yang's life.  There was a thought, distant in her mind, that when she had first really discovered her own body with her hormones raging that she had been rather generous with the attention she lavished on it.  A young girl coming into her sexuality, who could blame her?  Especially once she unlocked her Aura and, hoo boy, were those horses off to the races.

As Yang stumbled into her team's dorm room, thoroughly red faced as she made her way to the bathroom, she couldn't help but recall those times.

She felt horny nearly all the time now.

The statement was perhaps a little bit more of an exaggeration than what reality warranted it but Yang stood by it, at least to a degree.  From the moment she woke up the day after she had first taken the Pink Dust, Yang had always felt a little niggle in the back of her head.  Like the distant first hunger pains that came before breakfast or the thought that you'd forgotten something back in home, there was always this background noise in her mind, and in her body, that would churn through her as the day went on.  Her pu... vagina would lightly drool, her breasts would ache and, all in all, she'd be in the mood for some good... self care, let's call it.

Now, it wasn't destabilizing to her life.  She was able to usually just take a deep breath, relax, and put herself back under control.  Even with this background radiation, she had enough sense about her that she could function like a human being, even when she was really getting into the mood.  As Yang opened and closed the bathroom door, she couldn't help but laugh a little bit that she thought she'd have this handled... the truth was that, even when she masturbated to ease these feelings in her body, that they only usually cooled down the fire rather than extinguish it.

Even if she snuck off to a bathroom in order to finger herself, even if she rubbed her breasts here and there to ease those aches, even when she pinched her nipples to send shocks up her spine, it never really stopped the burning.  If anything, the burning would come back stronger as time went on.  There only seemed to be one thing that really managed to cut the burning off, one thing that managed to get her to just stop slicking herself...

The Pink Dust.

Now, this came with the obvious caveat that upon taking it... well, to call Yang in the mood would be an understatement.  The Pink Dust seemed to act like fuel to the fire, sending it burning through her body with that pleasurable heat and tingling as she'd go at herself with the same intensity as she had that first night.  Well, she said same but... well, Yang was starting to get a little more into her masturbating than before, even before she'd take the Pink Dust.  Lewd thoughts ran through her mind when she was pleasuring herself and, God help her, they were sounding more and more appealing to deal with this heat as time went on.

Still, The Pink Dust was great for one thing; after she took it and got herself to cum buckets, the heat would usually be near dead.  Of course it also left her pretty thoroughly exhausted so she would pretty much have to save it for near the end of the day but, increasingly, Yang was sneaking in small amounts to help her just get through the day.

Small amounts.  Yang laughed at that; she was taking the full teaspoon she'd used on that first night in these small amounts she was talking about.  The actual finale of the evening, the 'big bang' as it were called for what was seeming like increasing amounts of the stuff.  So much so that Yang had ended up running out of the stuff the previous day!  She'd been embarrassed, of course, that she was getting so horny that she ended up wasting so much of the stuff, but she'd gone to the nurse's office as instructed, figuring she was in for a talk about using this Dust responsibly...

Instead, Professor Peach had just given her a refill and sent her on her way, as if it had been perfectly normal. 

In some distant way, Yang probably had put two and two together by now; that the Pink Dust had been some kind of catalyst for all this, that it had been the cause of her increasing libido and, somehow, been making her so horny.  However, the distraction of said libido and the pleasant fog that settled over Yang's mind once she took the Dust had always been enough to enough turn her attention away from this realization or cloud it all together.

The fact that so many hunks were running around wasn't helping Yang's thought process at all, as any number of lewd thoughts ran through her mind though she didn't act upon it.  It was odd to imagine all these sorts of things but, even in her most heated moment, Yang's mind and body stayed pretty firm in the 'just gonna go off and jill myself senseless'. 

Still didn't stop her from getting turned on by them or from getting heated.  This had been one such time; in the middle of one of her classes Yang had taken a peak over to one of her classmates, good old Vomit Boy himself and... well, noticed something.

Something that formed a not too inconsiderable bump on his left pant leg. 

Needless to say, her very creative mind had ended up getting her to ask for permission to leave while she went to go deal with the fact that her mind was playing these kinds of tricks on her.

"Where is it, I just need enough to get me through the rest of classes and to training with my team, no hunks there, no hot guys with their di-... their co-aha!"  Yang grinned, somewhat manically, as she found the bottle of Pink Dust.  Popping open the cap, Yang shakily dumped some of it into the measuring spoon she'd been using before quickly dumping the amount in her mouth... before dipping back in again to pour some more in.  Take as much as she felt like she needed, right?  Well, this wasn't all she needed but, until late tonight, it'd do. 

Upon swallowing both scoops, Yang's throat immediately released a pleased moan as she felt the warmth, now more akin to a slight burning heat, traveling throughout her body.  Curling her toes in her dress shoes, Yang quickly jumped up onto the counter, the corner of it lightly poking at the damp spot in her panties as she brought a hand up to comb through her hair.  First the wave of relief as the heat hit her body, replacing that almost painful feeling of horniness with just a tingling contentedness as the Dust ran through her system. 

God, she did have to run off in the middle of class, didn't she?  Her normal clothes and sleep clothes made masturbating something of a breeze, but in her school uniform she'd either have to strip fast or face the fact that she was going to be changing out of this and into a different one before she went back to class.  However, before she could translate these thoughts into action Yang's nipples hardened and began to rub against her bra, the blonde brawler moaning as she reached a hand up to massage her breasts through the clothes of her uniform.  As she massaged and played with her breasts, the young woman let loose a series of pleasurable sighs and moans.  Even if she needed to give the most attention to her vagina to come as soon as possible, Yang couldn't deny that playing with her... her.... her titties gave her much more pleasure. 

Soon enough that heat and tingling had spread all over again, from the tips of her toes to the top of her head, and that delightful, familiar fog settled over Yang's mind.  She'd been so busy rubbing her tits that she hadn't even gone through with her thought that she'd need to change out of her uniform.  She was so distracted with the pleasure coming from her boobs that, before she knew it, the heat had sunk down into her core again, her vaginal juices leaking out into her panties and staining the white frills of her uniform skirt. 

By this point, Yang was beyond caring.  Pushing and pressing her rump down onto the cold, hard counter in order to achieve some sense of pleasure as the heat radiated off of her firm buttocks, Yang reached her hands down from her breasts and underneath her skirt, flipping it up and diving into her panties.  By now the well practiced motion of sliding one hand in while the other teased and flicked at her bean soon sent shocks of pure pleasure streaking up and down her spine.  Yang gasped in pleasant relief before she threw her head back, a delirious smile on her face.  God, it felt good to be back here.  Felt good to just finger herself and play with her... pussy. 

Yang swung her hips to and fro as well, the lips of her pussy being teased toward the bottom by the corner of the counter in addition to her fingers.  The sensation sent ripples through Yang... maybe it was time to invest in a few toys if she was jilling herself off of the counter.  A thought for later as, for now, she just sat there, content to masturbate until the heat passed...

The heat, however, didn't.  Not for lack of trying; Yang's dipped three fingers deep into herself, teasing at her most sensitive spots even as her other hand fiddled with her clitoris.  There was a distraction, a painful pleasure, a desire, that kept on pulling back on Yang's mind as the heat continued to rise.  Her bountiful tits, her most standout feature after her hair, ached from the lack of attention, even as she tried to relieve them by heaving them against the cloth of her bra and uniform.  It wasn't enough for them, though.  Her babies needed attention, wanted it, screamed out for the pleasure she was serving to the rest of her body even as she tried to bring herself to climax.  Still, she couldn't leave it to her hands.  Her pussy needed the attention, needed the love, needed the pleasure to get her to where she was going.  A thought came across Yang's mind, one that had often trespassed but she hadn't entertained before.  However, here and now, with the pleasure threatening to ease off of that crescendo, threatening to leave her sitting there with no explosive end, Yang didn't care how lewd the idea was.  She wanted it.  Her tits wanted it.  Her body wanted it.

Yang whimpered as one hand departed her pussy, slick with its cum as she reached a hand up for the collar of her uniform top.  There was some stupid string and button combination that Yang was just not in the mood to deal with at the moment, pressed for time as she was by her body's wanton lust.  So instead Yang, with her impressive strength, tore the top in half, ripping down the collar to expose her truly magnificent boobs, red and aching, inside the confines of her bra.  She reached her hand down and exposed them, lifting up her bra and dropping it so that her tits could bounce free, wobbling about and pooling out without the confines of that cloth prison. 

Yang licked her lips as she looked down at her erect nipples, two pink, thumb-sized buttons of pure pleasure that capped her sweating, heaving titties.  Yang reached her hand down and lifted her right tit up and, without so much as a second of hesitation, Yang ran her tongue out to lick around the circumference of her nub, a rush of pussy juices flowing out as she moaned from the sudden flash of pleasure.  Nipple thoroughly wet and even harder if that could be believed, Yang clamped her mouth down around the aching nub and sucked.

"MMMMMM~!"  Yang moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, sucking for all she was worth as she let go of her tit, now hanging by her mouth as she continued to tease her aching nipple with her lips and teeth.  The pleasure from teasing one bare tit was too much for her to give up the second, too much to keep her free hand from reaching up and pinching her other nipple, causing Yang to moan blissfully as she continued treating her oh so wonderfully sensitive mammaries to the attention they deserved.  They rocked her body with pleasure from the treatment, sending bolts of delightful burning up and down her body.

Still, her pussy ached, missing the attention of her other hand.  As much as sucking away at one pink nub while her fingers pinched and pulled at the other rocked Yang's world, her hips writhed against the counter as her pussy called out for its own pleasure.  Her mind, by now lost in a fog made up of the Dust and the pleasure, worked her body automatically as Yang stood up and turned to the counter.  Her hand, wet with pussy juices, paused in their ministrations as they instead focused on opening her drooling cunt, pushing her lips aside..  Without any pause Yang leaned her hips forward and pressured her pussy into the cold corner of the counter, feeling it spread her open further as it ran against the inside of her folds. 

"MMMNMMNMMNNN!"  Yang bit down on her nipple as the cold, smooth texture worked itself against the interior of her folds, further shocks of pain and pleasure shooting from her nipple and into her mind.  Her Aura protected her body, shielding it from any discomfort the edges might've inflicted and instead allowed only the pleasurable pressure of jilling herself against the counter to register.  "MMMMFFFUCK, MY TITTIES!"  Yang cried out, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as her nipple was freed from her lips with a wet pop.  With one pink nipple thoroughly erect and red from its treatment, Yang's other hand brought her other tit up, latching onto her other nipple to suckle before once again massaging and tweaking her other boob. 

In the end with all of her most erogenous areas being pleasured at once it wasn't long before the one final shock sent Yang over the edge, the young woman letting her nipple fall out of her mouth as she cried out in pleasure, cumming all over the bathroom counter as she rutted against it to draw out her orgasm.  After several seconds of pure pleasure whiting out Yang's mind, the blonde brawler nearly collapsed forward onto the counter, one of her hands reaching out to brace herself on the wall as she took deep, drawn out breaths.

"Ooooh yeah~... that was the stuff..."  Yang muttered to herself, her lilac eyes somewhat hazy as she closed them to take a deep breath.  As a layer of sweat broke out over her skin she could feel the heat and the sensation dissipate, her lust dropping as it often did after a good finger bang featuring the Pink Dust.  Soon enough the cloud lifted over her mind as well and Yang gave a bit of a sigh.

"... Jeez, overdid it.  Gonna have to ask for a full replacement of the top."  Yang muttered, her vibrant, lilac eyes looking down at her torn uniform top... wait...  "Oh crap, classes!"  With that Yang immediately stripped down as quickly as she could, dumping her uniform bottom and panties into the laundry while stuffing her top into the trash.  The sense of horniness was far in the background of her mind now and, considering that soon after she'd be training with her teammates, probably would be for most of the day thanks to that particular orgasm.  Her goal achieved, Yang quickly changed and made a break for it, the blonde brawler hoping she didn't miss out on too much. 

Little did Yang realize that, in her rush, she'd left a not too inconsiderable amount of her own cum on the corner of the counter.  While this would dry out and be all but unnoticeable by the time the blonde could get back to cleaning it up, she might've taken notice that her cum seemed to lightly shimmer and sparkle, much like the Pink Dust she had taken to ingesting that past week.  Before long that would die down too...

* * *

 Though, unlike that shimmer, Yang's heat only continued to rise. 

"Hmmm... I'm afraid I'm not finding anything wrong with you Miss Xiao Long.  This heat you say you're feeling isn't coming up on any of my tests.  You're not even running a fever."

"There's no way that's right..."  Yang muttered, swallowing a lump in her throat as she fanned herself off.  Another week and... God, the heat was becoming unbearable now.  While Yang's horniness had been manageable... she didn't know, it was like something had flipped a switch.  As much as her lewd thoughts had built up, she hadn't felt like she was necessarily going overboard with the masturbating, going overboard with how much she was finger fucking herself around the school during various times of the day.  There was still a sense of control... now however?  Well Hell, now it didn't seem to matter how many times Yang flicked the bean or tweaked her breasts.  Hell, even the dildo she'd secretly bought on a trip to Vale wasn't hitting the right notes for her. 

It wasn't a matter of not using Pink Dust either, Hell, she was upping the frequency of her small dips into the stuff in the hopes that, like before, it'd help cool her off.  Even her nightly use of it which had been in larger amounts, wasn't cutting it for her.  It was like there was this pressure building up inside of her, building and building, and yet it had no way out or no way to explode!  It was maddening!  All the worse when she saw some of the other guys and the older hunks running around, making her imagination run while.  She still didn't want to risk running out and rutting with any of them even in her most heated moments, but still, that dildo was seeing more and more use as time went on. 

"I'm burning up Peach and nothing's helping... it's like I'm losing my mind..."  Yang muttered, causing Peach, another older teacher in Beacon who was similarly beautiful, though nowhere to the degree of Glynda, to hum to herself.

"Tell me Miss Xiao Long... how much Pink Dust have you been ingesting?  Have you been following our instructions?"  Yang rolled her lilac eyes at that. 

"Yeah, I've been taking it.  Hell, I've been dumping three teaspoons of the stuff in my mouth every... fuck, every couple hours it feels like.  I damn near a mouthful of it for my nightly take in..."  Yang wasn't sure how good of an idea it was to own up to potentially abusing the Pink Dust, but at this point she didn't much care.  Peach arched a brow as she crossed her thick legs, her peach-like ass momentarily on display as she looked at the blonde brawler.

"Miss Xiao Long, I wasn't looking for an exact measurement.  Beyond your first night that wasn't in the instructions.  I asked if you've been following our instructions."  Yang furrowed her brows at that.  The instructions?

"You mean just take as much as I need?"  Peach nodded, causing Yang to shake her head.  "I mean... I've felt like I wanted more but... come on Professor, if I did that then I'd be downing-"

"The whole bottle?"  Yang nodded as the nurse finished for her, Peach nodding as she marked something off on her Scroll.  "Then that about explains it.  Miss Xiao Long-"  Peach reached into her counter and pulled out another bottle of the Pink Dust, tossing it over to Yang, "-take as much of this as you need and then dump the rest into your previous refill.  If you do that then I think you'll find that the heat will die down quite quickly."

...

Yang could only stare in some disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"I am serious." 

... She was serious.

Yang looked down at the bottle of Pink Dust, her hands shaking slightly.  Taking everything she needed from this...

* * *

In one go? 

Yang was in the bathroom again, licking her lips as she looked down at the bottle Peach had provided.  She'd made some excuse to her friends and sister earlier that she was going to 'stay out late and train' earlier in the day, hoping and praying that the three other members of Team RWBY would be asleep by the time she got back.  Taking everything she needed from this bottle in one go... if her previous uses of the Pink Dust had been any indication that... that was bound to cause some noise.

She'd wanted them all to be good and asleep before she did it though... and she needed it to be in a safe place like this bathroom.  She wouldn't want anyone accidentally finding her somewhere in the middle of campus, fingering herself like there was no tomorrow.  Not that Yang feared for her safety but... well, as much as she heard the sounds of sex and masturbation, she'd never seen it so people seemed to at least have the decency of finding themselves some privacy. 

Seemed like it was best practice to pay it back...

As Yang opened the bottle and the scene of the Dust filled her nose, she couldn't help but feel nervous for a moment.  Was this really a good idea?  This stuff was supposed to be like a performance enhancer.  Not a drug, barely, but... wouldn't taking too much of it be bad?

As the scent wafted through the air and Yang continued to take it in, she felt a familiar shock of painful pleasure in her tits and in her pussy.  Her lust was overwhelming and the heat... oh God, the heat.  She'd come back in wearing her usual attire and she could already tell her spats were fucking soaked right through with how horny she'd been these past few hours, waiting for this moment...

In the end, the heat was too much to bear and Yang's reservations were overthrown.  She needed to satisfy this heat, to get it to die down... she needed release.

Yang looked over to the teaspoon but ignored it as she threw her head back and began just taking full swings of the Dust.  Despite the fact that it was Dust, the stuff had never been gritty or rough in her mouth.  It'd always felt smooth as silk and ran like a stream of water down her throat as she greedily swallowed every last swig of the Pink Dust she took.  She kept throwing the bottle back until, finally, nothing remained... and finally, finally, Yang's body was momentarily satisfied.  The young woman gasped in relief, brushing some of the Dust off of her yellow tube top as she looked at herself back in the mirror.  Her cheeks were already turning red and her aching boobs soon followed as the pleasant heat and tingling sensation followed its usual path through her body.  She took a deep breath and sighed as she felt the pleasant fog fall over her mind and, at that moment, Yang Xiao Long was ready to go to town...

Only, almost as soon as it spread through her entire body, the heat ceased to be and took the tingling sensation with it.  Yang blinked in confusion as her hands stopped mid motion, having not even reached her tits as the blonde brawler looked over herself in confusion.

"... Well... I... huh, kind of disappointed, actually.  Though I guess Professor Peach was right at least."  Yang scratched at her head as she shrugged her shoulders.  "Well... guess I'll go to bed then?"  With that Yang walked over to the bedroom door, already getting ready to kick her boots off so she could get a change of clothes and get ready to go to sleep...

In a flash, her vision went white.

Yang gasped as she stumbled back from the door, shaking her head as a wave of dizziness suddenly hit her.  Her vision had returned almost instantly but... but woah... that'd felt... really good.  She looked down at her spats and found them newly wet with her pussy juices... did she... did she just cum?

Another flash of white caused Yang to moan as she doubled over, her tongue lolling out as her eyes momentarily crossed from the pleasure.  Another torrent of cum gushed from between her legs as the stuff ran down her thighs and dribbled onto the floor.

Yeah, yeah she came alright.

Yang's body shook from the repeated orgasms, the feelings hitting her again and again as it felt like her entire body was positively humming with sexual energy.  The pleasure was so great, so distracting, that she failed to feel her Aura shifting around her body, focusing itself into certain areas... as if being shaped.  Being readied.  Eventually her Aura reached her mind and the cloud that often formed with Pink Dust settled in.  Yang gasped and groaned as, finally, the repeated orgasms stopped, her floor and her legs soaked with her own cum as she slowly stood up. 

Okay, so, maybe she wasn't as ready for this as she thought she was.  As Yang forced herself back up onto her feet, the blonde noticed something.  The very tips of her fingers and the ends of her toes were tingling with that familiar sensation.  That buzzing feeling that so often accompanied her use of the Pink Dust.  That pleasurable warmth that just made her body buzz.  The sensations, rather than spreading, seemed to be focused on those areas and, with boots obscuring her feet, she looked over to her fingers.  The blonde brawler blinked in surprise at what she saw; Yang's finger nails, usually trimmed right down to her fingers so as to not present any kind of discomfort or distraction from her brawler style of fighting, were growing.

Now, Yang knew that finger nails were always growing but, well, were it not for the fog in her mind enforced by her Aura and the Pink Dust, Yang would've found the rapid growth of her fingernails to be quite peculiar.  Not just their growth but their shaping; rather than extend out in a flat line, the tips of her fingernails sharpened to a point as they extended out several inches.  Honestly Yang would've thought they were designer salon nails glued onto the ends of her fingers if she hadn't seen the growth for herself.  It was like she had been given a fine manicure and her nails had been left to be...

"Pretty."  Yang said with a slight smile as she wiggled her fingers a bit, the pleasurable sensation in them giving her a slight chuckle.  They did look quite nice, she thought and, after a moment, Yang gave a quick surprised jump when she felt some pressure on the ends of her toes.  While presumably they wouldn't be as long, she had to assume that if she peeled her usual boots off now she'd see toenails given a fine pedicure treatment.  Yang giggled again as she wiggled her toes and fingers, both engulfed in a pleasurable sensation. 

That sensation popped up again, causing Yang to give a small chirp of surprise as she felt her stomach radiate with that tingling warmth.  Yang looked at herself in the mirror, her boobs would've been in the way of her stomach, as she tried to see what was going on.  To the young woman's surprise she watched as her already toned stomach began to firm up even more.  Yang had previously been a little wary about making herself too muscular; after all, it wouldn't have looked all too feminine if she'd suddenly gotten muscles as big as a guys.  So she made sure to take care to not bulk up.

However, bulk wasn't the word she'd use as her abdominal muscles seemed to slowly peak through her skin.  She had abs, sure, but they were cut hard against her skin as if her skin had been a layer of latex.  It just looked fit; a layer of muscle that just barely peaked out from her stomach to show a strong core.  Lilac eyes sparkled in appreciation as she looked at her lightly defined abs in the mirror and opened up in awe and appreciation as it seemed like her stomach was trimming down.  Not into muscle but into a slimmer figure that helped to accentuate her hips and her bust. 

From there, Yang gasped slightly as the blonde brawler generally felt the sensation everywhere... it wasn't focused and burning like it was in the tips of her fingers or in her stomach but just seemed to lightly pervade every inch of her skin.  It made her horny, yes, her pussy lips dribbling more fem cum from them, but it wasn't the insane rush of pleasure she'd come to know.  The results, too weren't noticeable at first.  Yang watched with foggy eyes in the mirror, still locked as she had been appreciating her trimmer waist.  It took a while before her clouded thoughts took notice and, indeed, it wasn't until Yang winced at how tight her boots felt that she was able to notice that her head, having previously been a few inches underneath the mirror, was now level with its top...

She was getting taller and bigger all around.  Yang gasped as the heat and sensation in her body intensified slightly, now seeming to burn harder everywhere.  Yang, with what little sense she had left, quickly reached down and pull her boots off as fast as she could, her lengthening arms making sure she could get down to her legs in short order.  With a quick pry that couldn't have come a moment sooner Yang slipped both of her boots off as her feet, growing at a slower pace compared to the rest of her body, continued to do their work.  Her stockings, tight already, soon found her seemingly pedicured toenails ripping holes in them, the blonde wiggling her toes in relief as they were freed from the confines of her boots.

Though that sigh turned into a hard moan as pleasure rocked Yang's core, her body heating up again.  The blonde brawler stumbled back, leaning against the wall as her height continued to grow, her abdominals, having been faint, were now stretching out even more so to just give that slight appearance of being trim.  Her legs, an already stand out figure, continued to extend out, a fine pair that seemed smooth to the touch, while her arms extended out elegantly, only the faintest trace of muscle forming on her biceps as they extended out from her jacket which, by this point, was getting uncomfortably tight around her shoulders.

That, however, would be the last thing Yang would worry about when it came to tightness as Yang's nipples suddenly went hard as a rock, and a wave of pleasure shot forth from her titties that made a deep, guttural moan escape from between Yang's lips.  Lilac eyes went wide with surprise as Yang turned her head down to her chest... her mammaries, D-Cups so round and soft that Yang couldn't help but massage them these days, were red hot and sweating, heaving in the confines of her jacket, her tube top and her strapless bra...

Confines that those boobies were soon stretching. 

Yang's eyes rolls into the back of her head as she moaned, bringing a hand up to comb through her long locks, gripping them tightly as her titties began to press against the confines of her clothing.  Her jacket, already riding up because of her growing height, had pulled up to wrap around her boobs, the material providing a great deal of pressure against the blondes increasing mammaries.  Yang's nipples, fully erect by this point, were teased by the pressure put on her by her clothes as her knockers slowly spilled forth, making her buttons go taut against her jacket.  D-Cups quickly transitioned into Double Ds as Yang's boob flesh pressed up and out of her tube top, a deepening valley of cleavage becoming increasingly clear. 

Yang's finger nails reached for the buttons of her jacket, the young woman whimpering and whining as she fiddled with the tightening garment.  Deep in her mind Yang knew this was impossible, her titties shouldn't have been expanding out from her chest, piling up and spilling out underneath her clothes as they slowly grew, breaking past E-Cups as they jiggled from Yang's fiddling.  However, by now that voice in her head was long silenced by the simple fact that Yang's delicious titties were more sensitive than ever and God she just wanted one of her nubs in her mouth right then and right there.  Her lengthened nails couldn't quite get underneath the buttons as her growing body applied more and more pressure to them, Yang's continuing growth in height and the slow expansion of her boobies having just left no room.

Finally Yang had enough and the blonde brawler just reached up and tore her jacket in half, immediately relieving a great deal of pinching pressure on her shoulders and on her breasts which, in her much more elastic tube top, spilled forward slightly.  Lilac eyes watched, entranced, as her frankly massive tits jiggled and bounced once they were free from her jacket, a solid pair of F Cups now dangling from her chest as Yang stared down.  The young woman bit her bottom lip as she threw her head back, another sudden rush of growth hitting her chest as her tube top was being stretched to the limits. 

While Yang was distracted by her growing tits, her bottom was experiencing similar, if not quite so drastic, growth.  The young woman's hips, having been sensible for her size before as part of a natural, sexy hourglass figure, began to flare out, her belt stretching and creaking as her hips went from merely wide to child bearing and beyond.  Yang's hands ran down to her hips, rubbing up and down them as an intense pleasure soothed whatever pain she might've been feeling from her skirt.  By now her spats, previously at least long enough to reach past her hips, were now little more than a pair of panties, and those panties had long since been stretched out by her hips.

Both garments would soon find themselves completely destroyed as Yang's ass cheeks decided to follow her mammaries' example and start rounding out, filling out Yang's widening hips with a slowly expanding buttocks.  A gasp escaped Yang's lips as she reached down and rubbed her growing ass, her cheeks soon filling her hands and slowly pressing beyond, though their growth was nothing compared to how stacked Yang was becoming up top.  Soon enough, however, her spats gave up the fight and ripped, falling down her cum soaked legs as her panties disappeared up her ass crack.  Even then those panties were soon little more than cloth around Yang's ankles too, revealing her glistening pussy, the mouth of it positively dripping fem-cum as her lips seemed to convulse.  Yang's thighs, creamy and smooth, began to pad out with a little fat as well to help give a smooth curve to Yang's bottom.

"Goood, it's too goooood~"  Yang moaned, trying her best to choke it so as to not wake up her team.  Finally the  blonde's rapidly expanding titties, the bouncy boob meat having grown into J-Cups following the boost in growth, won the battle against Yang's tube top and her bra as the first garment split open in the front, allowing her tits to spill out freely as they continued to grow.  Her bra, having been strapless to suit her fashion sense, didn't stand a chance either as they tore apart once pressured, completely freeing the blonde's titties.  Yang looked down at her precious mammaries, stunned for a moment as they loudly slapped against each other, the ripple in her flesh causing her to bite her lip in pleasure as their sensitivity... God, they were just so sensitive.  Yang licked her lips as she looked down, immediately grabbing a hefty, and growing heftier, titty as she brought it up to her mouth.  Her pink nubs were red and throbbing from the pressure building up and Yang couldn't help but lick her nub...

"MMMM!"  Yang's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her pussy throbbing slightly as it drooled out more cum.  All the incentive she needed right there, Yang's lips captured her nub and began to suck on it, teasing the nipple with her teeth as she moaned against her tit. Moan after moan escaped Yang's throat as she just kept sucking her nipple, one of her hands reaching down to tease and finger herself.  This, however, was completely absent-minded compared to the focus Yang had on her growing breasts which hanged heavier and heavier on her chest and in her mouth as she suckled on her nub.  Meanwhile her free hand groped and massaged her free hanging tit, which easily filled her hand with boob flesh before it began to spill out, forcing her fingers to spread apart as they worked their magic.

It just felt so good...

She felt the pressure, the pleasure, building up against her nipple, it felt like at any moment her growing titties, now reaching K-Cups, could burst! 

In a moment, they did.  Yang's lilac eyes went wide as she felt something spurt forth from her nub and into her mouth.

Those lilac eyes rolled into the back of her head once the taste of Pink Dust hit her tongue.

And, finally, Yang's body convulsed as a hot wave of pleasure hit her all over.

Yang's howl was cut off by her nipple, the young woman refusing to let up on the nub as she continued to suck.  Her breasts, already large, were now  fattening up; even as they increased in size they became fatter and fatter, plumping up such that they'd not sit sagging on her chest.  By now Yang's other tit had grown so large that it nearly eclipsed on her bellybutton, hanging freely as it fattened up.  What her breasts were plumping up with was all too clear; milk, doused heavily with the Pink Dust that was driving Yang to such pleasurable new heights and fueling her growth.  Yang's height kicked in harder, giving her an extra couple inches, her buttocks, having been rubbed against the bathroom wall, pushed back slightly as it grew fatter while still remaining firm, Yang's hips slowly growing even wider such that a child may well be able to walk out of it, and God if such a thought didn't send some silent titter of excitement through the young woman's mind!  Titties full to the brim of milk and hips that could make her a mother so easily!  The very image walking sex and fertility on legs.

Even now her boobs just kept growing larger, growing fatter and fuller of this milk.  The milk that Yang sucked from her tit began to spill from her mouth, running down her chin as the young woman's eyes crossed from how amazing it all felt.  It was easier, despite the weight, to keep her nipple in her mouth as the young woman found that her nubs were growing slightly, very slightly, along with her tit, making them easier to suckle as her engorged nipple filled more of her mouth.  Furthermore as her milk lathered her lips, those too seemed to grow.  Fatter and fatter, her lips plumped up pleasantly, allowing her to keep a firmer hold on her tit without biting it... though that didn't stop her, Yang's teeth grazing and nibbling at her sensitive nub as that sent bolts of electricity flying to her brain and pussy.

Soon enough a pair of fat lips sat on Yang's face, smiling deliriously as she continued to suck away.  Whether it be her own nipples or a dick, these lips were made for sucking.  Unseen by Yang, her growth seemed to reach one last place; Yang's long blonde hair, luscious and luxurious already, soon began to fan out, growing thicker and longer before.  Having only gone down to just her upper back following her increase in height her hair grew and grew until it reached down to her heels, brushing lightly against the bathroom floor.  At the same time her eyelashes seemed to grow in length and thicken until it became clear that the girl would never need mascara again.

Finally it all became too much.  One last gush of milk filled Yang's mouth as she came, the young woman gargling out a moan as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.  Her fingers dived deep into her pussy, her manicured nails oh so delightfully scratching and pressing against her most sensitive spot, as the floor was doused with the cum that rushed forth thanks to her explosive orgasm.  The young woman collapsed back against the wall, her legs feeling like jelly as she continued to jill herself off, her teeth nibbling on her nipple as her mind just blanked out, overwhelmed by the pleasure. 

The young woman rode out her orgasm, her fingernails scratching and rubbing at the softest, most sensitive spots of her pussy in order to help draw it out.  Yang's lips let go of her nub with a solid 'plop', the nipple now red if slightly less engorged as Yang's milk soaked tongue lolled out of her mouth as she took deep, breathy moans.  Her other hand continues to tweak and pinch her other nipple in order to help intensify the orgasm until, finally, the flashes of white lightning stopped and Yang nearly collapsed onto the floor. 

The blonde brawler's skin, upon her orgasm ending, immediately broke off into a sheet of sweat, a thin layer of steam rising off of her skin as her body's heat slowly dissipated.  However, as the steam rose and the sweat slowly trailed off of every curve, her skin, red from the exertion, remained a slightly darker shade than it had been before.  While Yang had in no ways been as pale as Weiss, Blake or even her own sister, her skin was noticeably darker as the steam drifted away, only a slight shimmer of sweat remaining afterward which helped to cover Yang's body in this heavenly afterglow.

"Mmmmm~.... that was so goooood~"  Yang said, her fattened lips curling up into a smile as she, in a daze, slowly pushed herself back up onto her feet, shaken as her stance was.  The blonde brawler looked in the mirror and... well, suffice it to say, a more sexual Yang Xiao Long stared back at her.  Fat, cock-sucking lips adorned her face with long, fluttering eyelashes.  Those eyes were now beyond level with the top of the mirror and the young woman had to giggle as she leaned down to get a better look at herself.  Her titties, free of any confined, hanged heavily, plump and round and jiggling with each little motion as they slapped against her belly, hanging just below her bellybutton.  Her hips flared out past her shoulders, if only just barely, with a fat, but firm, ass hanging off of those hips.  Her drenched pussy lips continued to trail cum down thicker thighs which rounded out her entire hourglass quite nicely...

If Yang had to describe herself in a word, it would simply be 'bimbo'...

And as far as Yang was concerned, that was just fine. 

"Man... Peach was right.  That hit just the right spot... Hell, I feel so clear now!"  The brawling bimbo giggled as she stood back up, shaking out her ankle-length hair as she did so.  Indeed, her mind felt quite clear of the fog and the haze that had come from her horniness which, while present, had been great subdued thanks to the force of her orgasm.  For the first time in the past few days, Yang just felt... good!  Normal!  Fine! 

"... But man though, am I going to need to do something with my wardrobe..."  The bimbo giggled as she scratched her head.  It should've been alarming that all of her clothes, including her school uniform, now wouldn't fit her at all but... well, the Pink Dust had made it so that such thoughts didn't concern her at all!  She'd work around it somehow!  Until then she'd just have to sleep in the nude! 

"Speaking of sleep..."  Yang's fat lips curved up into a smile even as she yawned.  "I'm... bush whacked."  The young woman gave another giggle as she stripped off the last remaining, torn remnants of her clothing, tossing them into the garbage.  "I'll deal with getting new stuff tomorrow... preferably before class.  Wouldn't want any of those hunks to see the goods."  Yang giggled again, imagining those hot hunks from her class.  Oh, she'd be making good use of that dildo tomorrow she was sure as who knew what fantasies would strike her fancy when she saw those boys and their muscles.  Still, it felt like it'd be easier to manage now that she didn't feel like she had to jill herself every half hour on the half hour. 

Which, hopefully, would also make sitting through an entire team exercise a piece of cake.  Ruby had been kind of annoyed when she'd left so often for... 'business' in the bathroom.  Yang smiled lightly as she stepped out of the bathroom, shutting off the light as she slowly walked over to her own bunk.  Her eyes were now easily level with the bed itself and, with little effort, the bimbo pulled herself up onto the bunk and, with feet hanging over the bed slightly, tucked herself in...

God she'd felt so yummy.  Looked it too... she was glad she'd followed Peach's advice.  She'd have to remember to always take however much of the Pink Dust she felt like she needed.  That had been Yang's last thought before, exhausted, she'd drifted off to sleep.  Unaware that, moments later, a box full of new uniforms for the newly bimbo'd brawler now sat outside of her team's dorm room. 


	2. The Black Cat

Pink Dust huh?

The black haired beauty, Blake Belladonna, tilted her head to the side as she looked down at the little cap of Dust that she had brought with her to her 'bunk bed', the yellow eyed girl blinking curiously as she kept it hidden from direct view with the book she had in hand.  The young woman had taken to reading in her bed while her partner, Yang Xiao Long, readied herself for a good night's sleep in the bathroom, her other two teammates, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee... even thinking the name soured her mood slightly, were already in their bunks, though the Schnee seemed a little... energetic for how late it was. 

Blake combed a hand through her black hair, eyes occasionally glancing over her book as she continued to absorb the look of the Pink Dust.  Earlier that day when they, they being the First Years, had been called in to be given their examinations, Blake had passed them, apparently.  Not that she was surprised; Blake was exceedingly fit to be a Huntress, heck, she wagered she had more experience than anyone in the 1st Year of this school when it came to combat and what skills would be necessary for someone to succeed as a Huntress in this day and age.   It seemed like everything was going smoothly... up until this little plot twist got put in front of her.

Pink Dust.  Now, Blake Belladonna didn't know everything there was to know about Dust.  She'd grant that; it wasn't exactly her specialty nor was it something that had been crucial for her to know growing up or in her line of duty.  However, it was that line of duty that had not only left Blake fit enough to be given the okay by the... let's call her voluptuous Glynda Goodwitch to be a Huntress but had left her staring at this pink, sparkling Dust in curiosity.

For under her bow, Blake kept a secret; a pair of cat ears.  That secret, the young woman felt, had been key to another secret she kept under wraps; her previous membership in the White Fang, an organization of... Faunus Right Activists that Blake had, recently, felt were going too far in their actions against humanity.  That had been the reason she left, after all... but it was her time there that made her at least passingly familiar with the various kinds of Dust that the White Fang might find important.  Indeed, Fire, Wind, Gravity, Lightning Dust all were at least partially known to her and Ice and Earth Dust each made up another pillar of her knowledge.  If Dust would help the Fang in its mission, she was sure that she would have stolen it at one point and been informed about its properties, if only for safety reasons...

Which made her absence of knowledge on Pink Dust utterly baffling.  Not only was it not named like the rest of the Dust types, referred to instead by color rather than a generalization of its effects, but... well, to her knowledge she'd never stolen it while in the White Fang or even handled it.  Which was bizarre because... well, if the Dust did what Goodwitch said it did, then the Fang would've absolutely been all over this stuff!  Performance enhancing?  Strengthening your muscles, making you more agile, giving you more stamina?  Making you able to fight a Grimm like a Beowolf without even the slightest hint of worry?  This all sounded pretty amazing as far as Blake was concerned and she knew, for a fact, that if Adam knew about this Dust then he would've gotten his hands on it for the White Fang...

Yet, here she was, utterly ignorant about this Dust and, before today, completely unaware of the fact that it had even existed.  It befuddled her and, in her confusion, she'd even gone so far as to ask the Schnee about it, to see if she knew of it.  For all the good that did her; Weiss Schnee put up a good show of trying to appear knowledgeable, giving some general answers about how rare it was and how unusual it was to see it in such large amounts.  Ruby, the naive girl that she was, had eaten up her partner's crap almost immediately... but Blake had seen right through her.  She'd seen the Schnee's hesitation as she fished for some general stuff to say about it, something that would sound smart and reasonable without giving any clear answer at all.  It was clear to Blake that Weiss was just as ignorant... it was just the Schnee in her that was making her try so hard to appear like she knew better.

It was typical... but it also left Blake in the position that she still had no idea what this stuff was.  Blake let her book, keeping her Dust out of view as she looked over the top of her book to her legs.  She'd already gotten ready for bed and was, thus, dressed in her pajamas... well, Ruby called them pajamas.  They weren't quite normal pajamas; Blake had, over the years, taken to wearing a black yukata-style shirt with white trim that matched her usual style of dress as well as the black and white nature of her dark hair and pale skin.  Now, Blake wasn't quite so forward, or dim, to wear nothing underneath that shirt; she'd pretty much be inviting anybody to take a peek up and see her rump if she did.  A purple undershirt, and matching skirt, helped to obfuscate her private bits... though, admittedly, it did still leave quite a bit of herself bare.

Blake rubbed her legs together slightly, the motion jostling her book as her feet stayed tucked into her covers, her legs and feet left mostly bare in her pajamas.  Her arms, by contrast, were mostly covered by the arms of her yukata top.  She'd still worn her bow in order to hide her cat ears and had done so ever since arriving in Beacon.  She wasn't going to let it slip that she was a Faunus anytime soon... after all, first that secret went, then would go her secret about being in the White Fang.

It left Blake looking, even she would admit, pretty appealing.  After all, her legs were long, shapely and smooth with a pair of creamy thighs that moved into a pair of hips and a... well, some might call it a healthy butt.  Indeed, Blake's butt was round and soft and, if left to its own device, actually had a very slight bounce to it with her steps.  It had informed her choice of clothing to fitting fabric that would restrain it, lest Blake feel rather self-conscious about the looks she might get.  Still, even with all that she didn't strike the same figure as her partner Yang did with her hourglass, especially considering Blake's own C-Cup breasts, but still it was clear that she was more filled out than either her leader or the Schnee.  All of this capped off with her narrow, yellow eyes and pale features.  Perhaps she should've gone with slightly less ostentatious pajamas considering... well, considering she didn't A. have much interest in catching guys' attentions at this point and that B. even if she did, she was rooming with four girls...

However, Blake knew why.  It was the same reason why she kept smut like Ninjas of Love around for her to... use every now and then.  Why she did definitely appreciate some of the hunks running around in the older years, even if the girls made her even more self-conscious than Yang did.  Blake definitely did have a bit of a... perverse edge, she was woman enough to admit. 

Still, she should've focused on sleeping.  Which meant she needed to focus on her new 'doctor's orders' coming down from Beacon; take the mystery Pink Dust in the evening, starting with a teaspoon and then... well, however much she felt like she needed afterward.  Odd bit of instructions but hey, Blake didn't know anything about this Dust so why distrust the expert Huntresses who did apparently know their stuff.  Blake had been putting it off till she was good and tired and, feeling the desire for sleep sneaking up on her, the secretive cat Faunus just sighed as she reached down for the cap and scooped it into her mouth with one smooth motion that neither Weiss or Ruby had noticed. 

Blake was... surprised.  Pleasantly surprised, mind you, but surprised nonetheless.  When she had taken the Dust into her mouth she had perhaps been expecting something gritty, similarly to swallowing sand or fistfuls of dirt.  However, instead the Pink Dust felt velvety smooth against her tongue, more akin to running water than something you'd expect from a solid.  The flavor too surprised her; peaches.  Seemingly freshly picked and perfectly ripe, the flavor of this fruit danced across her tongue as she held the Dust there for a moment, a rare smile working its way onto the young woman's lips as she swallowed.  Another surprise hit when the Dust had left a sensation on her tongue; warm and tingly that seemed to spread across her mouth.

Still, the young woman was tired and ready for bed, as Ruby had been when she quickly ducked under her covers.  So leaving it be Blake turned off the lamp by her bed, set her book to the side and pulled her covers up over her bare legs and up to her shoulders, ready to settle in for the night.

Ready but not entirely able.  The warm and tingling sensations of the Dust had followed the stuff, traveling down Blake's spine as the sensation just slowly but surely overcame her.  Blake's cheeks turned slightly red as she brought up the covers slightly to shield them, as if afraid that even in the dark they could be seen.  The reason for this was her nipples, two very pink little pinpricks on her C-Cup breasts, had suddenly gone erect.  Now, in a bra or in her normal outfit this would've already been pretty distracting.  However, Blake was in her yukata top, her beasts bare save for her 'pjs', and so her little erect nubs rubbed against the silky smooth fabric of the yukata.  It almost felt like a wave of water was continually brushing down against her nipples, causing the young Faunus woman's bare legs to rub together slightly.

That rubbing would exacerbate as the feeling hit her stomach and then promptly sank like a stone, hitting her bottom hard as she gasped quietly, muffling it as best she could with her covers.    It wasn't just her snatch that was hit the wave of warmth, it was her rear, the small globes of her butt heating up in such a way that caused Blake to wiggle her hips in response, as if the movement would disperse the heat.  Blake sighed to herself as she felt the warmth ride down her legs to her toes and up her arms to the tips of her fingers... okay, so she was horny.  That... that was a bit rough.  She supposed she should've expected it; she had been reading her smut just before bed and it wasn't exactly unreasonable that she would've felt in the mood following it. 

Still, Blake bit her lip slightly, surprised when the gesture caused a further tingling.  She needed some sleep.  Today had been a long day of classes, training and very decidedly not trying to stare at some of the guys running around this school... or at least not get caught.  She was tired and she needed... needed to sleep.  Her thoughts went a bit slack as the sensation worked its way up the back of her neck, slowly but surely flowing back into her head as the warmth and tingled settled into it.  The roots of her hair went abuzz as her skin came alive in pinpricks, her ears twitched a bit underneath her ribbon as they felt an oddly pleasurable warmth overtake them.  Perhaps most importantly of all, however, a pleasant fog slowly overtook Blake's mind.  The warmth and the tingles seemed to slow her down a bit, allowing her to take a little more time to think this situation through as her eyes narrowed slightly, an erotic haze overcoming them.

Well... could she honestly just ignore how she was feeling?  Best case scenario was that she fell asleep and her mind decided to use this horniness to interrupt her sleep with all kinds of dreams and thoughts that'd leave her feeling tense, tired and annoyed in the morning.  Waking up feeling horny and frustrated that it hadn't been dealt with wasn't exactly a fun experience; time spent with Adam, a selfish lover if ever there was one, had taught her a valuable lesson on that front.  Yellow eyes darted about to check the room; Yang was still in the bathroom, Weiss hadn't come back quite yet and Ruby was in her bed, the young leader shifting around and murmuring slightly, seeming asleep.  If she was quiet she could probably get away with giving herself a quick rub down.  Just a quick one; just enough to get rid of this wonderful heat she was feeling pool in between her legs, lightly soaking her panties as it settled. 

So Blake Belladonna dipped her head underneath her covers, making it tent slightly with her head as she looked toward her legs.  Thankfully the night vision provided by her Faunus eyes allowed her to easily see in the dark as her hands slowly descended down toward the hem of her yukata top, flipping it up to reveal the purple undershirt and skirt.  For a moment some heat flared in her mind and she was sorely tempted to reach under her mattress and pull out a dildo that she'd brought with her to school... but in the end nerves about the possibility of the noise waking up Ruby ended up winning out.  Still, it was no great loss to Blake; she was an old pro with her hands by this point.  Years of masturbating to Ninjas of Love and... well, unfortunate months spent getting herself to climax after Adam had his way left her quite experienced with her fingers.

Those deft fingers easily lifted the lips of her skirt and exposed her thin panties that left most of her thighs exposed but covered her nicely.  She didn't even need direct sight of her folds as her hands dipped into her panties, feeling the heat just wafting off of her core as she gave a light gasp as her nails contacted her lips.  Wow, she was sensitive tonight... she supposed she hadn't actually had a chance to really get herself off for a while now, having been on the run and been too nervous to do so while her roommates were around.  The heat in the young woman's mind caused the cat Faunus gave a slightly perverse grin as her tongue darted out to lick her lips... this was going to feel good. 

Delicate fingers only ever so slightly callused pried open the lips of her vagina, one immediately diving in for those all too familiar sweet spots around her core while the other flicked and played with her nub in that wonderful way.  After all, someone had to make up for all the attention she hadn't gotten when she'd been with Adam and so it'd been left to her to really give herself the release she needed.  She'd gotten good, very good... but it was always a lonely experience.  It was why she'd become so taken with Ninjas of Love.  It was pure sexual fantasy, sure, Blake realized that... but it was pure sexual fantasy that she could get into.  That replaced how cold and unfeeling her previous partner could be.  That excited her even when she was doing it alone.

Because with that fantasy in mind, Blake's mind could roam.  To a pair of strong arms in a dashing coat.  A wry grin on his face as Blake fell into them, the cat Faunus feeling his fingers prying open her panties and rubbing at her core so expertly, so attentively, paying attention to every sweet spot.  As Blake's mind envisioned this her hands created the sensations, touching those sweet spots, messing herself up as she bit back a moan.  She'd gotten good at being quiet while doing this, even as her legs shifted and squirmed, her toes curling against the sheets of her bed as she arched her back slightly.  He'd hold her carefully, laying her down onto the bare ground as his fingers made her legs into jelly, leaving her unable to stand.  From here the fantasy usually stayed like this, the man in her mind just pleasured her with his fingers...

"OoOOooh~?"  A questioning moan barely escaped Blake's lips as her hips bucked forward slightly.  The heat in her mind, ever present, seemed to be slowly but surely even invading her fantasy.  The man, having finally laid her down on the ground, didn't attentively cup her cheek while he continued to finger her to climax.  Though he did reach up to brush her cheek in a loving motion that hand instead left her face and traveled down, reaching below her waist to grab a handful of her round buttocks.  A blush deeply colored Blake's features as she gave a silent gasp, almost feeling the very phantom sensation as she pressed her rear down into the mattress, the pressure causing a pleasurable sensation to build up there.

She was embarrassed, of course, her butt had always been a sticking point due to her usually sly and controlled nature as it just didn't quite seem to fit... but in this moment those self-conscious doubts flew away along with the rest of it.  The man she envisioned, a confident smile on his face that was still so kind, worshipped her butt with his hands, rubbing and groping it as he continued to pleasure her snatch at the same time.  Blake's legs flexed and skittered as her fantasy heated up, the young woman's gasps now escaping her lips as she kept her eyes firmly shut, letting her imagination run away with her.  The figure had long ago stopped looking like Adam but, now, it didn't even look exactly like how she envisioned the protagonist in her book.  The protagonist was thin and somewhat wispy, though lightly toned to show years of work dedicated to his practice of ninjutsu.

The man in her imagination was more muscular, though not to a cartoonish degree; appearing to be a more slim, but no less built, figure that could've easily competed with the older young men of this school.  No surprise, really, given she'd been surrounded by it... but still, imagining reaching her hands up to run her nails along the slight valleys of his muscles added a whole other level to Blake's fantasy as the young man slowly bent his head down.  Blake's skin broke out into goose bumps as her fantasy man kissed the nape of her neck, causing Blake to readjust her head in real life to accommodate.  Those bumps slowly traveled down to Blake's chest as her right hand left her cunt unattended, swollen and red from her ministrations. 

The man smiled up at her in her imagination and then, without pause, reached down to kiss her bust before capturing a nipple in his mouth, a nipple Blake now tweaked and teased with her right hand.  Blake gasped as pleasure from her bust shot up her spine, even as in her imagination the young woman's hands quickly reached across the young man's body, groping and grabbing him every which place, whether it be on his head or, playfully, his own toned rear.  A thought occurred to Blake that she needed to be careful of his Faunus feature(s), unsure if he'd enjoy her touch upon them... an odd thought as the protagonist of Ninjas of Love she'd often imagined had been human. 

This thought didn't have long to register in Blake's mind as, between her clever hands and the force of her imagination, the young woman's back went taut as she came.  Fem cum sprayed from her folds and was, mostly, caught in her panties, keeping her from soiling her cover or her sheets with the stuff.  The young woman bit her lip hard in order to contain the moans that were erupting from her chest, her hips bucking against her hands as she rode out the force of her orgasm.  Finally, as Blake's orgasm subsided, the girl collapsed on her bed, skin drenched with sweat as she took deep breaths under her covers, the small space she'd hidden herself in stinking of her cum and her sweat. 

It took a few moments of laying back, eyes lidded as she smiled slightly from the delightful reverberations of her orgasm, but Blake's mind snapped back into place as the yellow eyes of the young woman went wide with surprise and shock.  She bit her lip a little bit as her ears perked up underneath her bow, trying to see if she'd been caught in the act by Ruby.  Hearing nothing but the girls own slightly stilted breathing, Blake eventually peeked her head out of the covers, seeing Ruby laying down in bed, shifting around a little bit as slight mewls came from her... must've been a good dream.  Weiss still hadn't come back and Yang was in the bathroom still, probably fixing up her hair. 

The black haired Faunus sighed in relief as she completely removed her head from the covers, allowing the smell to air out a bit as she just laid back against her bed, thoroughly exhausted.  That... that had been a surprise.  Blake had never quite gotten herself off that hard before.  She... must've been getting really good with this.  Not to mention how new her imagination had been.  She supposed it was natural, being in this school full of so many hunks and it had hardly been a bad surprise but... just odd.  Just very, very odd. 

Blake yawned as she rolled over though, reaching down to put all her clothes back into order as she slowly settled in for a night's sleep.  Whatever it had been, the moment had passed and everything seemed back in order.  Eventually Weiss came back into the dorm room and stiffly slid into her bed while Yang plodded out of the bathroom and climbed up into her bunk.  By the time they had, Blake was fast asleep.

Hopefully this little session would take care of her sexual needs for a good, long while.

* * *

In the halls of Beacon Academy, it was hardly a rare event to hear the moans of young men and young women reverberating.  Whether they stuffed themselves into a closet, ducked away into an empty classroom or even went to their dorms, or any open dorms, in order to have their peace, the couples of Beacon were, to anyone who spent more than a day there, notorious for the sounds of their lovemaking.  So much so that, by the time most students spent a month or two at Beacon, the sounds of sex and masturbation almost became background noise as either those with a sexual partner went to town or those without took care of their own needs.

What was unusual was for those moans to be stifled by something other than a lover's mouth covering their own or their partner's genitals.  Indeed, for most students of Beacon, even if the attempt to hide away was made the noise of their fucking, the load, throaty moans from the women and the hard, gruff grunts from the young man, were let loose with wild abandon, declarations of love and pleas to God Almighty above clearly ringing through the hallways.  What wasn't so common was the sound of stifled pleasure, the sound of someone very much doing their best to actually hide what they were doing.

However, this was the tactic employed by one Blake Belladonna, the secret Faunus having used her not inconsiderable skills of stealth and maneuvering in order to find a quiet corner of Beacon to hide away in while she finger fucked herself into a frenzy, her white shorts and panties crumpled down around her knees. 

This... this was insane.  Blake had always been a little bit on the sexual side of things, she was willing to admit to herself.  She bought smut, she read it and she'd previously taken time every now and then to make sure she was well taken care of sexually, rubbing out so many orgasms that, up until a week ago, she'd been certain she knew all the tricks she could pull.  Up until a week ago, she thought she was an old pro.  She thought she knew her sexual appetite.

Then, all of a sudden, her appetite seemed to turn into a raging hunger, as if she had been starved for years and was now taking it all out on her... her pussy.  Blake bit her lip, a dense fog having settled over her mind as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, the young woman panting as she pressed her face into the ground, butt raised up slightly in the air as it wiggled and shimmied while she continued to finger herself vigorously.  She didn't know exactly why she had decided to bend over like this at the time, usually she was more than fine, happy even, to pleasure herself on her back... but this time, this position felt right.  It had felt more and more right as time had gone on...

Especially with the way her imagination had been running.

As her nails lightly scraped against her g-spot Blake bit down on her lip hard to stifle a moan, her Aura keeping her from making her lips bleed.  Her imagination... God, that seemed like it'd been something else that had been set on fire in the last week.  It's also been made more and more out of her control and more... well, easily provoked.  The more she looked around, the more she noticed the various Faunus and hunks surrounding her, the more Blake's imagination would heat up.  It was never the guys in particular though; it was the imaginary figure in her mind that came to her, muscled and strong and proud and earnest and-

"Mmmmmffff!"  Blake bucked her hips into her hands as she continued to finger herself.

It was as if her imagination responded to her wandering eyes.  That this man in her mind would come forward and make sure to stake his claim; that none of these guys that she saw in Beacon had what it took to please her like he could, that none of them could make her wet like he could.  None of them could treat her as well as he could.  Blake knew, instinctively, that this perspective was crazy, that her mind was just playing a very elaborate game of pretend with her.  This man, surrounded by mist that smelled of peaches and cut such a strong figure, wasn't real.  It was her mind concocting something that would leave her stewing in her soaked panties until she excused herself to run off, hide and jill herself off.

But God, if it didn't work every single time. 

It wasn't just the body of the man that had changed before; once that wispy, human protagonist that exemplified the ninja lifestyle of the characters from her books, calm and collected and in control, the man in her mind was getting lewder.  Decidedly more lewd.  Something that seemed to be happening with Blake as time went on as well.

"... I need my hands..."  Blake muttered to herself, removing one of her hands from her pussy to reach over and grab into her book bag.  While it did have her textbooks in it, Blake had also taken to hiding a few extra things in there.  Namely a large, pink dildo that Blake slid out of her bag and brought in front of her face.  Eyes fogged over with lust, Blake could only imagine the partner in her mind, having rendered her body into little more than mush with the ministrations of his fingers, as he backed off ever  so slightly, removing his pants so he could reveal a large dick.  Not so big that Blake feared that it would break her, not something so comically oversized like most guys seemed to think every woman wanted busting open the door to their womb...

But a good dick.  Bumpy and vein-y so that it'd scrub and grind against the walls of her pussy and sized just so perfectly, with a curve that would hit every single sweet spot of hers.  Blake opened her mouth and took the dildo into her it, her mind practically sending shocks up and down her body as her tongue seemingly tricked itself into tasting peaches and the salty taste of a man as she moaned against the rubber sex toy.  Blake's tongue lashed out at the dildo, wetting it with her saliva before she, with a disappointed whimper, removed her mouth from it with a slick plop.  It wasn't a real dick, it wasn't this imaginary man's dick, she knew... but her mind, burning hot with this lustful mist over it, sure made her feel like it was. 

She could see that confident smile on his face as this imaginary lover of hers slowly but surely moved around her, Blake moving her dildo into position as she took deep, preparatory breaths.  Never before had she imagined this man taking her.  Never before has she imagined this figure that had made so many cold nights next to Adam Taurus bearable fucking her right in her glistening wet pussy...

However, as Blake skillfully shoved the dildo up her pussy, her mind sang as she let out a solitary moan, her imagined partner skillfully sheathing himself inside of Blake's pussy, his balls slapping against her thighs as his hips bumped up against her ass.

He reached his fingers around and, with one hand, rubbed and flicked at Blake's cunt, red and throbbing and in need of attention, while the other groped for Blake's clothed titties.  Blake's own hands followed these imagined ministrations, the girl having slowly but surely settled her hips closer to the ground so that the base of her dildo sat flat on it.  Given its own base of support, the young woman slamming her hips up and down so that the sex toy would slide in and out of her wet snatch while her hands moved elsewhere.

"God... yeeeeeEEEeeesssss~... Fuck me... fuck me like you mean it, please~"  Blake moaned out the words as quietly as she could her eyes crossing before she closed them again as her hips rose and fell, pumping the dildo in and out of her snatch as it rubbed up against her every weak point.  In her mind she turned her head back, seeing her partner smile lovingly while still looking so confident; he was rocking her world and he knew it, but she was taking him over the broken moon with her.  They were sharing in this, pleasuring each other, making each other feel so wonderful.  The thought made fem cum run down the dildo and pool against the floor. 

Blake gasped, her imagination burning hotter and hotter by the second as her imagined lover brought his hands back around and grabbed handfuls of her booty, her ass meat jiggling slightly from the sudden attention paid to it as he leaned down slightly.  Flexible, he was able to bend such that his dick continued to pound up into her snatch, while his head reached the jiggling valley of her cheeks.  Blake's hands were reaching back, her imagination and body working together to recreate these sensations as she continued to fuck herself on her dildo.  Blake mewled and cried in quiet tones as she did her level best to keep quiet, but she couldn't help herself.

Not when she imagined him burying his face in her ass, worshipping each cheek with loving kisses and licks of his tongue, whispering about how warm and soft it was.  It wasn't dirty, not to him... nothing about her was dirty to him.

She was amazing to him...

Blake's fingers slowly positioned themselves around her booty as they spread her ass cheeks, the young woman's mewling... changing... changing into something.  As the heat rose and her hips bucked harder and faster against her dildo, Blake's mind was overheating, her imagination burning hotter than ever as she imagined her partner shooting her one last glance, catching her lust filled eyes as he leaned his head forward...

As he darted his tongue out to taste her while her fingers pressed into her ass... he... pleasured her... this person pleasured her.  This Faunus... Her...

Her Mate.

Blake's eyes snapped open, the yellow orbs momentarily taking on a more cat-like shape as a loud purring sound erupted from Blake's chest as she came and came hard, buckets of fem cum squirting out of her snatch and drenching her dildo and the floor as she continued to purr and mewl, her body convulsing from the overwhelming pleasure.  Soon enough the purrs turned back into whines and low moans as, after closing and opening her eyes, Blake's yellow orbs had returned to their normal shape.  The young woman came down from her orgasm as her arms dropped down to the side, the young woman just trying to catch her breath...

...

What was that?!

As soon as Blake's mind snapped back into place, having been cleared up of the lustful fog after she'd finger banged herself into a stupor, the young Faunus' eyes went wide as she reached into her bag to pull out a washcloth to dry her fem cum off of herself.  Blake shook her head slightly,  trying to keep the lewd thoughts out of her head as, bringing her hands up to dry them, she could vaguely smell peaches wafting off of her pussy juices.  That... that had never happened.  It never should've happened.  There was no way that thought should've run through her mind.  Her Mate?  Really?  What was she, some kind of bitch in heat waiting with her ass stuck up in the air to be taken like an animal... rutted and fucked as his dick convulsed and released into her waiting-

Blake bit her lip hard shaking her head out as she reached down to dry off her thigh and pussy before bringing her panties and shorts back up.  She gave a quick gasp, having forgotten about the dildo she'd left in there, as she withdrew the sticky sex toy from her snatch.  What was she even doing?  Why was she even risking being out like this in order to... to fuck herself?!  What was she thinking?  No matter how hidden she was there was always the opportunity for people to find her!  God, wouldn't that just be a treat for them?  Not that she feared for her physical safety, but her reputation...

Well okay, her reputation might take a hit as people laughed but, considering how sex positive most of the older years and their lovers seemed to be it wouldn't be-

It'd be shameful to her!  It didn't matter what the rest of these crazy people thought!  Blake shook her head again as she tried to reel herself back down to reality, these lewd and confident thoughts threatening to barge in every now and then.  She had her own self respect, dammit. 

It was all just too much; wanting to be bree... to have some kind of mate like she was every bit the wild animal that people thought the Faunus were?  Sitting out in the open, freely dicking herself on a dildo while she twisted her nipples and fingered her ass? ... Okay that sounded-

Not like her!  Blake bit her lip as she reached for her bag.  Something was wrong... yes, she was always a little lewd, yes she bought smut, yes she fingered herself but this... wasn't this like her then... no, no no no, it wasn't!  Blake Belladonna wasn't some bitch in heat.  She could control herself... couldn't she?

Blake slapped herself on the forehead, trying to clear her head back up.  Something changed.  Something was doing this.  Something was making her act this way.  She just needed to think.  She just needed to figure out what.  As Blake finished cleaning herself and her dildo up she began packing everything back in the bag; she'd gone off to relieve herself before training, not wanting to distract herself with all this before she got with her team, all of whom seemed distracted to one degree or another.  It just... it just all didn't add up.

As Blake fiddled with her bag, however, a small container dropped out of it, the black haired Faunus cursing to herself as she looked down at it...

The Pink Dust.

Blake's hand reached out for it, getting ready to just scoop it back into the bag without a second though...

Wait.

The Pink Dust. 

Blake's eyes snapped open!  That was it!  That had to be it right?  She'd only started taking this stuff a couple weeks ago, when all this strange stuff... started?  No, she was always... no, no, that had to be the Pink Dust messing with her head.  It was all coming together; something... something about this Dust was changing her.  Her libido, her perception, her fiery imagination... she... she couldn't remember how it used to be, she just knew it was different now.  That something about her had changed.  The longer she held onto that thought, the more clear it became no matter how much heat she felt built up.

If this was true, then the answer was simple wasn't it?  If the Pink Dust was the cause of this then she could stop all this.  If it was having some kind of effect then not taking it would clear the effect up.  It'd make all this stop.  Then when her head was clear she could start thinking of a way to resolve all of this.  Beacon was doing... what was Beacon doing?

Right!  Pink Dust!  Knowingly or not, Beacon was doing something with the Pink Dust!  She'd find it out... once she cleared her head.

Doing her best to keep that thought locked in the forefront of her mind Blake threw her bag on her back and then started walking off to go join her roommates for training.  Once everything became clear... once she was better, once the... what did the... right, whatever the Pink Dust did, once that was gone, she'd be good to go. 

She could put her skills to use.

She just needed to wait.

* * *

God, the wait, she needed to... the wait was torture.  Pure, unbridled torture. 

The young, secretive Faunus bit her lip as she felt her pussy... vagina lips quiver inside of her panties, a hot, burning sensation just roaring throughout her entire body.  It'd been this way ever since she'd stopped taking the Dust.  Almost the very next morning after she'd stopped taking Pink Dust, she'd felt this fire roaring in her loins.  At first she just tried to ignore it... she had been horny before, yes, but if she was right and her usual... no, no no, unusual horniness was being caused by taking it, then if she just let it sit then everything would be fine.  She could get back control to... God, she still couldn't remember what it was like before.

To say that she'd been proven wrong was an understatement.  The first hadn't subsided when she ignored it and refused to masturbate; it continued to burn harder and grow worse.  Waves of fem cum would occasionally douse her panties and shorts as her... her lips demanded sexual gratification, the likes of which she'd indulged them in the previous two weeks.  Blake tried to hold it all together... but it proved too much.  She thought that if she masturbated, if she just got it over with, if she felt that wonderful pleasure again with her vivid imagination, then it'd help her stop relying on Pink Dust...

To her horror, no matter what Blake did, she couldn't be satisfied.

The young woman could fiddle with herself for literally hours on end, flicking her bean, plunging her fingers into her sex in order to graze against her G-Spot, tweak her nipples, try to fuck herself silly with a dildo or do any number of others things... but fuck.  FUUUUUCK!  She couldn't cum!  She just couldn't cum no matter how hard she tried!  Her mind burned as hot as it ever did but she could never cool those fires with release!

It was driving her mental!

She knew what it was too.  Of this there was no doubt; the Pink Dust.  If she took the Pink Dust and then masturbated she could cum again.  There was no fog there, no sense that this was the new normal for her... it was like a siren call.  A voice constantly in the back of her mind, masculine and proud, inviting her.  Just to take the Pink Dust.  To return to that pleasure.  To fuck herself silly and then cum all over, to relieve this heat.

Blake hadn't been proud to admit that, in the two weeks she'd been off the Pink Dust, she'd been precariously close to giving in.  To just taking that container and dumping it in her mouth.  She wanted it... she needed it...

...

But she wouldn't let it have her.  She couldn't, not when... not when she knew it was doing something...

How did she know...

Yang.

Right, Yang!

Now she knew that something was up because of Yang!

Yang was... she was always... no, Yang was different now.  She was taller, bustier, sexier... looked more like a bimbo... granted... Yang had always been taller than her.  Always been bustier than her.  Always been sexier... she was attractive, even if Blake didn't swing that way.  So was it really different?

Blake slapped herself, trying to force the heat and fog back.  Yes, yes it was!  Even if Blake couldn't exactly remember why it was different, she knew that it was!  There was something wrong!  Something that she knew the Pink Dust did... even if she didn't know what it did or how it changed... it... it did.  She knew it...

Or at least, a small part of her, heat and fog on all sides of her mind, knew. 

That would have to be enough though.

Blake heaved a mighty sigh as she reached her hands up and rubbed her face... she was miserable.  She knew she'd feel better if she took the Pink Dust but... but then the Pink Dust would win.  Then whatever the school was doing would just go on... was it that bad though?

Yes!  Something was happening and she just... needed to ride out her withdrawal.  Needed to get back to her normal state, whatever that had been...

Not a drug her booty ass...

Blake just needed to go back to her dorm room.  To hide away a bit and just... try to sleep.  Sleep was good.  She could at least pass the time quickly then while waiting for the Dust to run itself out of her system... sure, it hadn't felt better but... but surely it eventually would right?

It couldn't just... be part of her now, right? 

Whenever she got the faintest whiff of peaches coming from the cum that her snatch drooled almost constantly now, or how it sparkled like the Pink Dust... she couldn't be sure...

But she had to try.

So Blake opened the door, ready to just get ready for bed...

"MMMNNFFFF!" 

Or at least that had been the plan, up until she actually walked into her dorm.

Sat on Weiss' bed was her partner, Yang Xiao Long... changed, somehow, that much she knew.  There were obvious ways though, like in her attire.  She remembered... she knew Yang dressed sexily before... so was it... yes, it was different.  Because this took the 'sexy' of Yang's previous dress and knocked it up to 11.  She'd walked around in an open blouse, short-skirted school uniform with a black thong for a few days before transitioning into her new wardrobe. 

The tube tope she'd worn was now replaced with a yellow bikini top, her symbol emblazoned on the left part of it covering Yang's nipple.  She wore a jacket with a huge open boob window, so large that her tits basically spilled out and hanged low on her stomach, the jacket only really covering some of her toned stomach, her shoulders and her upper arms.  Her skirt, while previously it had revealed much of her spats, was now changed out for some see-through get up that let you get a good look at her thong covered bottom, her ass cheeks proudly displayed as the cloth disappeared between the two larger globes.  Her boots were still relatively... like they used to be?  Only now the heels were far more pronounced, not only giving more emphasis to Yang's ass but also adding to her height.  Finally the blonde bimbo had now taken to a lot of yellow makeup whereas, previously, she'd been light on it; yellow eye shadow, yellow lipstick and yellow nail polish all matched the blonde's voluminous hair, which she allowed to hang freely down to the soles of her feet, Blake having been convinced that the only reason Yang wore heels was to keep her hair from constantly dragging on the floor...

Blake bit her lip as she shook her head.  No, this was different, it was changed...

But it was hard to keep in her mind because she'd walked in on Yang masturbating; one of her humongous breasts was hanging in her mouth by her nipple as she readily sucked at it, her fat lips curled up into a lustful smile as little bits of liquid seeped out from the corners of her mouth.  One of her other hands was massaging her other breast through the bikini top while her other hand dipped under her skirt and thong to play with herself.  As the door closed behind Blake Yang's eyes, closed while she focused on pleasuring herself, opened to see who came in.  Upon spotting Blake the blonde smiled genuinely as she let go of her nipple, swallowing as the fat nub was released with a wet plop. 

"Oh, Blake!  Sorry about that, did I forget to put a sock on the door?"  Yang lightly dabbed at her lips to dry them, trying not to mess up her lipstick, as she stood up to her full height, leaving her nipple hanging down freely as she looked at Blake.  The secretive Faunus averted her gaze, having noticed that, at least in the confines of their room, that Yang had taken to being a lot more casual about things like nudity. 

"You did... and could you put you breast back, Yang?"  The blonde brawler gave a wry smile and a laugh as Blake asked this.

"Come on Blakey, it's an all-girl's room!  It's nothing new to anyone here."  Blake just shook her head, her demeanor irritated as she looked over at her bed.  She just wanted to go to sleep so she could ignore this heat for another night... move another day forward to being rid of the Pink Dust.  "Hey, Blake... you don't look so good."  A surprisingly warm, almost motherly voice came from Yang as Blake looked back at the bimbo, the blonde having looked concerned at her partner as she noticed her demeanor.

"I'm fine, Yang.  Just fine..."  Yang snorted a bit at that as she approached Blake.

"Yeah, the way you said that while gritting your teeth sure sounds fine.  Come on Blake, we're partners right?  So why don't you tell good old Yang what's up?" 

"... You wouldn't understand..."  Blake muttered as she tried to move past the tall young woman, only to have Yang's breasts move back into her field of vision once the brawler moved to stop her.

"Try me."  Yang said as she grinned down at Blake.  The black haired young woman looked to the side and frowned... well... maybe she could somehow knock Yang out of this?  Sure she... somehow changed... even though so much about her was the same as before... no, no... maybe she could still get through to her. 

"... It's... listen... s-so about two weeks ago I... stopped taking the Pink Dust, and-"

"Well, question asked and question answered right there!"  Yang said, sounding equal parts amused and concerned as she jokingly clapped Blake on the back of her head.  "Come on Blakey, you're supposed to be smarter than that.  They told us to take as much Pink Dust as we felt we needed every day!  Of course you're going to feel terrible if you stop taking it.  Look, let's just go in the bathroom, and-"

"No!  Yang, I'm not taking the Pink Dust!"  Blake said defiantly as she stared up at Yang, who just blinked in surprise.  Her expression became slightly annoyed, the blonde crossing her arms so that they rested on the massive shelf of her breasts as she looked down at her partner.

"Blake, this is serious.  It's for your own good, you need-"

"I don't need it!  It's not for my own good either!  Yang, haven't you noticed it?  I-I can't remember how but... I know that the Pink Dust has changed you somehow!  It's... it's probably what's caused all the weirdness here at Beacon!  They're doing something to us Yang!"

Silence hanged between the two of them, a thoroughly concerned look on the blonde brawler's face as she looked down at Blake.  For a moment, Blake dared to hope that maybe she'd gotten through.  That maybe Yang heard her... that maybe she'd have some help in this...

"... Wow Blake, being off the Dust is making you wig right the fuck out."  Blake took a step back, feeling insulted, before she frowned and kicked her foot onto the ground, stomping it almost like a petulant child. 

"I am NOT wigging out, Yang!"  She insisted, which only caused the blonde brawler to laugh a little.

"You're totally wigging out!  Listen to yourself?  The Dust is changing us?  Blake, I've always been this sexy!  Come on now, even if you don't swing that way, you should be a big enough woman to admit it."  Blake grit her teeth and shook her head, trying to keep Yang's words and the heat from overwhelming her thought process.  The blonde just shook her head for a moment as she tried to think of a way to help... before a sneaky idea hit her mind.  "Listen, Blake.  You need to relax... you know what helps me relax when I'm feeling stressed after fighting Grimm or doing class work?"

Blake snorted derisively as she turned to face Yang again.  "Let me guess, could it be fingering yo-"

As Blake's mouth opened to form the 'o' in her word, her eyes immediately went wide as Yang's engorged nipple, still slick with the Blonde's own saliva, was pushed into her open mouth, the engorged nub immediately taking up a good deal of space as Blake's muffled cry of surprise was cut off. 

"Mmmmfff!  Yahng what thhha phhhffuuuaaah!"  Blake did her best to speak around the nipple, a hard task, before she suddenly gasped in surprise.  As Blake tried to speak, her tongue flicking the sensitive nub and her teeth grazing it, she found a geyser of milk firing off into her mouth, Yang moaning lightly as her teat erupted in Blake's mouth.  The secretive Faunus' nearly choked as the shot of milk hit the back of her throat before filling her mouth, the distinct taste of... peaches gracing her tongue.  The cat Faunus tried to shake her head and push back; that was the taste.  The taste of Pink Dust... her Pink Dust.  Did Pink Dust just taste the same no matter... what source... what delicious source-

No!  Blake pushed against Yang's humongous titty, the movement only provoking more milk to fill her mouth as she refused to swallow it.  Yang just giggled slightly and brought her hands to the back of Blake's head, pressing her face against her leaking teat as she sought to force her to swallow.  Years of essentially playing mother to Ruby had gotten Yang surprisingly good at the role, the blonde bimbo hushing and shushing Blake as she pet the back of the girl's head.  While Blake's inadvertent teasing of her nipple with her tongue and teeth was getting Yang off slightly, she couldn't deny that she'd be feeling this a lot more if she had one of her dildos jammed in her pussy.

Still, up until she had kids of her own, this would probably be good practice... and oh, if that thought didn't send chills up Yang's spine.

With her faced pressed against Yang's fat tit, her boob meat slightly smothering her due to Yang's insistent hands pressing against the back of Blake's head, the black haired Faunus was quickly finding herself losing air.  She couldn't take a breath through her nose and her mouth was too full of milk... if she didn't want to pass out and have Yang... gives her Pink Dust, she'd need to swallow, take a breath, and then resume fighting the much taller bimbo.  Blake couldn't help but growl internally; as ridiculous and sexy as Yang could look, like a pair of walking tits with a body attached, she couldn't forget that the girl could punch a Ursa Major's head off with one blow.  Resisting her would be difficult.

But she had to try!  She couldn't just take this!  Not after spending two weeks trying to work the stuff out of her system.  So Blake, reluctantly, let the milk settle on her tongue, again gracing her with its peachy flavor, as she swallowed the whole mouthful.  She took a slight gasping breath with what room she could afford, only to find the milk filling her mouth again.  Just a few more breaths, she'd thought as she swallowed the next mouthful of milk.  Just a few more breaths and then... she'd... she'd...

A purr slowly rumbled out of Blake's chest as her swallowing of Yang's milk became somewhat mechanical.  The girl's eyes glazed over with slight lust and pleasure as she suckled at Yang's teat of her own mindless accord, her tongue licking and flicking the blonde brawler's nipple to encourage more of the delicious, Pink Dust laced liquid into her mouth as she reached up and massaged Yang's tit.  The blonde brawler, her pussy drooling cum into her thong as the pleasure racked up, smiled warmly as she let go of Blake's head, now sure that the reserved young woman wouldn't fight her. 

"Now Blakey..."  Yang cooed warmly as she pet the black haired girl's head.  "I know you must be feeling really stressed but I'm here to tell you that's because you haven't been taking Pink Dust like Professor Goodwitch and Professor Peach said.  They're our teachers, Blake.  They know what's good for us.  I mean, think about it; you were, like, such a mess just then."  Blake nodded slightly against Yang's nipple, using her teeth to bite against it slightly to encourage a more full shot of milk into her mouth.

'... N... Mmmno... it's... it's not...'  Blake's mind tried its best to fight against the fog that was forming in her mind.  While the amounts of Pink Dust in Yang's milk wasn't quite so overwhelming as the pure stuff, Blake's starved body was responding to any amount of it strongly.  The vestiges of her resistance crumbled as the delicious milk filled her stomach, somewhat distending it as she just kept drinking. 

"Blake... I promise you that if you take the Pink Dust you'll feel, like, loads better.  I mean, look at me!  I was so distracted and horny a week ago but I did what they said and now I'm feeling way better!  Sure I still get horny but, hey, that's just a normal sex drive, right?"  Yang giggled slightly as Blake continued to suckle, the black haired Faunus just nodding slightly.  Yeah, it was perfectly normal to get a little horny.  Especially with so many guys around looking like they did.  It was natural... and if Yang was right and the Pink Dust helped with that then why had she bothered to resist it in the first place.  "So... will you take as much as you need, Blakey?" 

Blake didn't bother responding verbally, not wanting to give up the milk, so instead she just nodded her head dumbly as she squeezed Yang's tit, causing the girl to give a small moan. 

"That's a good girl.  Now then..."  Fearing that her partner might start wigging out again if she broke the connection, Yang used her impressive strength to haul Blake with her, the secret cat Faunus still attached to her tit, as she walked into the bathroom and quickly retrieved a couple, fuller bottles of the Pink Dust.  "You're going to have to do what Peach told me and take as much as you feel like you need.  Especially because you've been a bad girl and not taking it for a while, okay?"  Blake just nodded numbly again though she still didn't let go of Yang's tit.  The blonde brawler rolled her lilac eyes as she set Blake's feet back on the ground and, with her impressive strength, pried Blake off of her nipple with a wet pop.

The young woman opened her eyes again, still clouded over with lust as her constant, pleasured purring gave way to a small whine.  No... the peaches... the Pink Dust... she wanted... she wanted more...

Wait... didn't she... not want more before?  Didn't she not want to take it for some reason?

Before Blake's mind could overcome the cloud, Yang opened one of the bottles and offered it to Blake, still lost in her fog of heat.  The smell of peaches immediately reached Blake's nose and, without thinking, Blake's bodily instincts drove her to throw her head back and dump the entire container of Pink Dust into her mouth, the smooth granules flowing over her tongue like water as the taste and smell of peaches washed over her.

Ooooo~h yeaaaaaa~h.  That was the stuff...

"Is that enough, Blakey?"  Yang asked, a grin on her face as Blake handed back the empty Dust container.

"... More..."  She said, hungrily, unthinkingly, as Yang just nodded.

"No problem!  Bottom's up, Blake!  Don't let it get anywhere though;  gotta imagine that this stuff is either way better or way worse than sand to have sticking around in odd places."  Blake ignored the frankly nonsense joke that Yang made as she slung her head back and dumped the second container of Dust into her mouth, moaning in pleasure as her body finally seemed to just cool off.  Sweet, sweet relaxation... she just felt... okay again.  Like she'd been in a desert, bereft of water, and then found an oasis. 

The milk and Pink Dust slowly mixed together as she finished swallowing it, sitting heavy in her somewhat engorged stomach as Yang just chuckled.  "Fantastic... I'm going to go ahead and leave you alone for a bit so you can, er, do your business."  Yang giggled, knowing the kind of unbelievable pleasure that Blake was about to get to experience.  "In the meantime I'll go ahead and get some refills from Peach!  Enjoy yourself Blake!  You really have just been doing yourself a big old disservice by not taking this!"  The black haired Faunus nodded dumbly, her tongue lashing out to lick at any trace remains of the Dust on her lips as Yang departed the dorm room, closing the door behind her as she did. 

If Blake had been paying Yang any mind, she sure didn't show it.  The black haired young Faunus just stood where she had been, eyes closed as a pleased smile remained on her face.  From her mouth, where the delightful tingling and warmth of the Dust's contact had begun, it was spreading quickly through her body.  Not even following the same paths as it had before, Blake had just felt her entire body begin to heat up and tingle.  It'd been too long since she'd had the Dust inside of her.  Too long since she felt this... it felt so good to have it back.  A purr erupted from her throat as her hands roamed around her body, gripping a tit or groping her ass as the heat spread into both areas. 

It was strongest in her core, where the Pink Dust and milk had sat so heavily in her stomach, sinking lower and lower as Blake's cheeks heated up.  Her pussy was just drooling, her panties by now thoroughly soaked and a distinct wet spot forming in her shorts while her booty just felt like it was burning up.  The fog in her mind, that delicious fog, formed thicker and thicker as the distracting lack she had felt was placed with a full need.  By the time that Blake's entire body burned with that heat, she was sure that she was going to explode...

But she didn't.  It all cooled off, the heat and tingling disappearing in almost a second.  A whine escaped the cat Faunus' lips as she opened her eyes, bleary and unfocused as she looked around the room.  Oh well... it was before than before at least.  Now she could actually think about... about...

...

WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE JUST DO!?

Blake's eyes snapped open, panic running through them as her thoughts snapped back into place!  These past two weeks of not taking the Dust, of subjecting herself to that torment to try to run the substance out of her system and what had she done?  She'd just dumped two containers of the stuff down her throat and... and...

She had to do something.  One of her hands reached down to her somewhat distended belly, soft to the touch despite how full it should've felt and bit her lips.  She... she could just run in the bathroom and force it all back out.  Yang wouldn't know any better and, hopefully, neither would her own body.  Maybe a small taste of the stuff would give her just enough of reprieve that she could actually go through with her plan after.  A firm nod accompanied this as Blake immediately took steps to the bathroom, her heels clacking against the floor of her dorm as she reached-

"OooOOOooOOOOOOOOOHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"  Immediately Blake collapsed onto her hands and knees, her body convulsing and her hips swinging wildly as her vision went pure white.  Instantly, an orgasm the likes of which Blake had never felt before in her life hit her, the young woman's tongue lolling out of her mouth as drool dropped down her tongue while her shorts were thoroughly drenched in the veritable tidal wave of fem cum that doused the garment.  It sprayed down onto the floor, soaking it as well as Blake's legs wobbled, her toes curling and relaxing in rapid succession in her heels as the young woman was forced to ride out one,  long continuous orgasm.  A solid minute of pure, unadulterated pleasure rocked the secretive woman's body before it suddenly stopped, the young woman damn near collapsing flat on the ground as her arms and legs shook from the effort to hold herself up. 

The former White Fang member couldn't even put words to what had just happened, yellow eyes taking it in turn to blink as she shakily tried to put her mind back together.  The girl whimpered slightly as she still felt somewhat unsatisfied; despite perhaps the most amazing orgasm of her entire life, Blake had still felt like she needed more.

Little had she known, the Pink Dust would more than gladly oblige her. 

The young woman gave a quick gasp as she felt the warmth again... this time hitting her body all at once.  It spread out from her belly and rapidly covered her entire being in a slight layer of the warmth, her mind fogging up as her entire body from the tips of her toes to the ends of her cat ears tingling as the sensation took over.  Blake gasped and huffed as she brought up a hand to her shorts, trying to slip inside of them so that she could start to go to town on her pussy... and she found that some room was actually available.  It would've ordinarily been strange for the girl, having worn such a form fitting and strong bit of cloth in order to help stop her healthy ass from jiggling while she walked, but the reason for it was clear to an outside perspective; Blake had lost some inches on her height.

It was slow and very delicate but it was plain to see; her body had somewhat scrunched down a bit.  The space between her stomach and her hips had shrunk a bit, further emphasizing the soft belly she'd developed thanks to having drunken so much of Yang's milk, and her legs had shortened.  The loss of a little size here and there that accompanied the loss of height had allowed Blake's fingers to immediately dip into her shorts, pushing her panties away as her fingers began to pleasure herself.  Blake didn't notice or care about the loss of height or how it emphasized her C-Cup bust or her butt and hips, giving her more of a short stacked appearance by a few inches.  She only cared about dealing with this heat that pervaded her general being.

However, soon enough, Blake would be made to care.  Because first things the heat in general dissipated, causing Blake to whine at the loss of the pleasure.  However, it remained strong in a few core areas, her head, her erogenous zones and her fingers and toes, so the female Faunus could deal; at the very least the important areas still felt so delightful to touch.

However, Blake's touch would be stopped as, all of a sudden, her shorts went taut, trapping her fingers as the garment suddenly tightened around her intruding digits.  Blake frowned slightly, this having caught her attention.  What?  There had been space, she'd been able to dip in and out of her drooling pussy to finger herself just now... why... why was it so hard now?

Why did she feel like something was riding up her ass and giving her a tremendous wedgie?  Curious, Blake's head turned back to take a look, the young woman still down on her hands and knees which had made the gesture a little simpler.  At first she hadn't noticed anything wrong; her shorts were tight against her body, like they were supposed to be, her nicely sized hips allowing her bones to peak just out of the top of them as her top and her shorts usually left the area bare.  Her booty was tight in them, contained by the material even as it strained them slightly...

Blake's eyes went wide; it was straining the material.  Blake's mouth opened, aghast, as she watched her ass flare out, the sound of seems popping as she watched the meat of her ass rise like a baking loaf of bread.  Blake gasped as she bit her lower lip, the gesture causing a great deal of tingling in her face as a seam popped, allowing a bit of her stretched panties to peak out from between a hole that now formed in her white shorts.  It had become clear what the source of the wedgie had been; her panties were riding up into her ass crack, her globes slowly swallowing them as they expanded out, her ass meat having immediately peaked out of the hole in her shorts as it jiggled and continued to grow. 

It wasn't just her ass that was growing for long; she soon felt her shorts tighten against her hips as the width of them began to stretch out, trying to keep pace with her booty so that the two would look at least slightly proportional.  Blake cried out as she felt her fingers press more and more against her slit, still trapped in her shorts as her hips and ass stretched and strained the garment trying to contain it, more and more seams popping and ripping as the meat marched on.  Her hips, slightly more trim and fit than her ass had been, were now softening up as well, the bones that had protruded slightly disappearing under a layer of soft, smooth skin that seemed to be drawn in from her soft belly. 

The growth sank further, as if water was flowing into her hips and ass and then spilling down further, as soon enough her thighs joined in on the growth.  Formerly thin and skinny due to how much she had worked out, her thighs were softening and shaking slightly as fat padded onto them, the softness of them far more evident as they had no strong garment to work again; her thigh high stockings, which were supported by her shorts previously, were being stretched immediately by her thighs, ladders and holes immediately forming as her thick thighs smoothed out the curved into her legs. 

As soon as her hips stretched out as wide as her shoulders and her ass cheeks rounded out the region with a thick booty, Blake heard a loud rip from her shorts as the back just split open.  The Faunus gasped as she watch her fat ass immediately spill forth from the hole, jiggling and shaking as, by now, her panties had disappeared into the expanse of her cheeks.  The Faunus couldn't help but reach a hand back and spank her booty, groaning and moaning at the pleasurable pain as her cheeks jiggled and shook from the sudden energy.  Well, if her shorts were still too tight in the crotch, then this would do.  That had been Blake's thought process as her hand immediately went to groping and massaging her fat ass, the gesture having seemed to kick in a speed up in growth in her hips and ass.  Her skin was so perfectly smooth, not an imperfection or stretch mark to be seen, a surprise to Blake but one she barely had a mind toward acknowledging as her hand continued to worship her growing booty. 

"Oh!"  Blake's eyes went wide as her attention was brought back to her chest, her nipples suddenly going erect as the heat flared up there.  Perhaps it should've been surprising, and would've been to the Blake so worried about the Pink Dust before, however now Blake only watched in fascination as she watched her C-Cup chest immediately balloon out into a solid D-Cup, her titties now growing at a similar pace to her ass.  The single button of her vest immediately began to strain under the growth of her titties as her crop top tightened across her chest, creating a delightful rubbing sensation against her sensitive nubs. 

Blake giggled; some kind of ninja she could call herself now.  She watched as her entire body just softened up considerably, growing into larger proportions on her somewhat shorter frame.  Her boobies further strained her top and bra, the material popping slightly as the seams began to give, while her vest seemed like it was ready to give up the ghost as her tits approached and then surpassed Double Ds and into Es.   Her stomach, once flat even if it wasn't toned, was now soft even as its roundness gave way to just some simple padding on her belly that, if she pinched it, she was sure she could grab a bit.  All of this flowed down into widening, soft hips that supported a growing, jiggling ass and thick, thick thighs.  Stealth likely wasn't to be an option after this with how fast she was growing...

However, Blake soon found she didn't care.  A coo of delight erupted in her chest that quickly gave way to a purr as her shorts finally gave up the fight, the garment tearing all together as it released its grasp on her hips and booty.  Immediately her ass cheeks rushed out, clapping against each other slightly as her shorts no longer held them up, while her hips flared out even more without the garment to restrain them.  Her thighs no longer tucked into the legs of the garment and, in fact, now split the very top of her stockings, tearing them slightly as they continued to thicken.  The only thing left there as her thoroughly soaked shorts fell to the ground was her damp, practically destroyed panties, which now rode so far up her ass and felt so tight on her hips they were more like a thong than panties. 

Not that it mattered, without her hips in her way Blake could... Blake could...

The fog descended on Blake's mind as the Faunus slowly walked over to her bed on all fours, reaching underneath the mattress to pull out the dildo.  She licked her lips as her mind suddenly roared to life, fire burning as she looked behind her.  In her imagination he was there again, gone after so much time without the Pink Dust; her imaginary man, the person who had envisioned during so many of her masturbation sections throughout the days.  The heat continued to rise in Blake's head, though now it also burned in the tips of her fingers and toes, as a lustful gaze came over her eyes, her lips curling up in a lewd smile as, in real life, Blake lowered her upper half, her growing titties pressing against the ground as she laid her head flat against it, raising her fattening ass up in the air as she shook it around for him, her cheeks clapping as she wiggled it and jiggled it, much to his obvious enjoyment.  God, she was basically presenting herself to this figment of her imagination.  Like she was... like she was...

A bitch in Heat.

And he was her Mate.

"OOOOOOOOOOH!"  Immediately her pussy went sopping wet, the spray having been the last straw, along with the sudden surge in growth in her ass, as her panties snapped off and flew across the room.  Her hips had grown to be roughly twice as wide as her shoulders by this point, their growth slowing even as her ass sped up, jiggling and shaking with her cheeks clapping together under the faster growth as her titties similarly sped up their growth.

The thought, which had seemed so utterly insulting to Blake before, now made perfect sense.  Of course!  Of course she was imagining her Mate!  She was growing up wasn't she?  She wasn't some stupid little thirteen year old girl anymore who could be taken in on the charm of some asshole who acted like he was so above everything but treated her like a cock sleeve in bed!  She was a woman, a Faunus, and she... she wanted someone who would value her!  Who would love her!  Who would worship her and let her worship him!  Who would make her howl and cry out as he rutted her, fucking her pussy and shaping it to his dick while her mind went wild! 

Someone who could fuck her and make her his while she rode him into submission, marking each other as their property and their property alone, lest any other whores or any other pricks try to steal them from each other.  And all the while he'd blast her with thick ropes of fertile cum that could put an end to this Heat, that could give her a Litter.

She was an animal in this regard... and what did animals need to attract mates?

Blake purred as her hands reached back, the young woman ignorant of the fact that her nails were growing longer, more claw-like as she licked her lips, her canines sharpening ever so slightly as she looked back at her invisible mate.  While she had kept her dildo in one hand, in her mind, she was using both hands, claws digging into her expanding booty to spread her cheeks for him to reveal her sopping wet cunt.

To attract a Mate you needed a giant, fat, giggling ass to attract their attention... to show that you could give birth to healthy litter of kittens.  Blake purred as the heat pooled in her cat ears, her eyes and her mouth, spreading out from her teeth and more generally to her tongue and her lips.  Blake's tongue slowly got more rough and sandy, a texture forming on it not too dissimilar to sandpaper, if her lips were anything to judge by.  Those lips also fattened, thickening as her bottom lip and top lip formed a slight o shape as she moaned, her hands and his hands working in tandem to worship her booty as she lined up the dildo with her pussy, him doing the same with his dick in her mind.  Her eyes, blinking blearily, as her irises slowly but surely lengthened, forming a distinctly cat-like split before she looked back at her imaginary mate. 

Those eyes rolled into the back of her head as she rammed her dildo into her pussy, the figure of her fervent mind sheathing himself into her as he immediately began to rut her, her hand pumping her dildo in and out of her snatch to stimulate herself.  Purrs and loud cries of pleasure erupted from Blake's chest as a pressure began to form on the top of her head, the young woman wincing as her bow grew tight.  Before long three simultaneous rips were heard by Blake.  The first was down lower on her legs; her thighs were growing thicker still, tree-like in how wide and massive they were as they jiggled with her slightest movements, but her calves were now following suit, though far more slowly.  A layer of slight padding formed over them as they too grew, though her ankles and feet remained dainty despite all of this. 

The second rip was around her tits as her breasts tore a hole in the front of her top and blew the button off of her breast, her bra immediately breaking in the back as her titties spilled forth onto the ground, spreading out as Blake moaned; a warm smile on her fattened, dick-sucking lips.  Of course, Yang had shown her more than anything else that if she wanted to attract a Mate with the prospect of her Litter, she'd need titties capable of keeping her kittens healthy... and God, if her fat tits didn't look like they could hold up to the job.  She could easily imagine them slapping against the bottom of her rib cage, her pink nubs plain to see as they remained ever so lightly.  Blake's tongue licked her fat lips again as she moved her head slightly, allowing her sandpaper-y tongue to slowly run around her nipples as she continued to purr and moan from the dildo pounding her pussy and her hand massaging her still growing ass. 

Finally, Blake felt the pressure around her head immediately give out, a familiar strip of black cloth falling onto the ground in front of her as her hearing immediately improved several fold.  Blake's cat ears, longer now and far more pronounced, twitched happily after they'd been freed from their prison, Blake smiling slightly as she giggled.  The kitty had claws, the kitty had ears and the kitty had a fat, booming ass that clapped with every thrust of the dildo into her sopping pussy...

She might've been a Faunus, and not like the wild animals she saw out in the woods... but that still meant that some part of her was wild.  Some part of her was beastly... and it was beautiful.

Why had she bothered to hide it all when she could've been showing it off for her potential Mate?

With one last thrust of her dildo and a clamping of her fat lips around her nub, Blake came and came hard at this thought, a loud purring erupting from her chest as the floor and dildo was positively doused in cum.  Her hips convulsed and bucked against the dildo as she tried her best to ride out her orgasm, cries of pure pleasure mixed with purrs of delight as the young woman slightly but surely came to her second best orgasm of her life.  Soon enough, though, the energy was sapped from Blake's body and, with one last huff, Blake's legs gave out, her booty collapsing onto her calves as it jiggled and danced, ceasing its growth as her orgasm stopped.  The dildo slowly slid out of her pussy as it fell to the floor, enough space left for it to do so thanks to the sheer size of her calves, thighs and ass. 

A fine sheen of sweat slowly formed on Blake's skin, steam rising off of the cat Faunus as she took deep, gasping breaths for air.  However, unlike her partner, Blake's skin remained positively pale, a startling contrast to her black hair still as her fat lips smiled deliriously, her cat eyes glancing about the room as they slowly regained focus. 

"... Fuck... that was amazing..."  Blake heaved a heavy sigh, her arms shaking as she slowly pressed them into the ground to force herself off the floor.  It was a bit of a struggle, especially in her boots as her legs shook a little too much to remain entirely steady in her heels, but eventually Blake made it back to her feet, her ass shaking and quaking as she jostled around and her tits, as she expected, slapping against her ribs as they settled, fat and engorged themselves. 

The cat Faunus shook her head out as she ran a hand through her hair, voluminous and beautiful, sure, but no longer than it had been before, only thicker in volume.  The fog cleared from her mind and, for the first time in weeks, Blake felt... okay.  She felt like she was back in her own head finally.  As she shook out her head, Blake chanced a glance in the hanging wall mirror of Team RWBY's bedroom, there for the various members to dress up in front of to make sure everything was in place.

The girl who stood in that mirror wasn't the same relatively skinny girl with a healthy butt and perky C-Cup breasts... she was shorter by a few inches for one, the ideal of the 'short stack' now applying to her if nothing else as her entire body seemed a bit more compressed and definitely soft.  Her stomach no longer looked fat or distended from the milk but it was definitely softer than before; Blake grasped at it casually to test it and found a soft layer of fat that pinched delightfully between her fingers.  This contributed to just how much of a softer figure she had now; fat tits hanging off her chest, though nowhere near as massive as Yang's, as she still bet that there might've been a bra out there somewhere for her.  Still they were full and bouncy, hanging down to the bottom of her ribs a quick test of her still small, pink nubs proved that they didn't gain her partner's ability to produce milk but, given time and a Mate, they would... and they'd produce a lot.

The glistening of her pussy lips as the thought hit her drew Blake's attention down, the young woman spinning in place slightly to get a fuller view of her bottom half.  Thighs as thick as tree trunks with calves thickened with fat which curved down into her still very much dainty ankles and feet... though she couldn't see them completely in what remained of her stockings and her boots.  Those thighs curved up into a pair of hips that were about one and a half times as wide, if not twice as wide, as Blake's shoulders and, no surprise, not a bone was in sight as soft padding jiggled whenever she lightly slapped or gripped at her hips.  The star of her lower half, however had to be her fat ass, her booty now standing, at its farthest point, at least a foot out from her body.  Hell, maybe even two if Blake looked at it right.  It jiggled and bounced with every step, two globes of jelly that clapped ever so slightly when she made energetic or quick movements.  All of this centered around pussy lips that glistened invitingly, though as she stopped groping herself she managed to calm down.

Finally, there was the other bits; her fingernails, longer now than they'd ever been and quite claw like, a pair of full dick sucking lips that, upon opening them, revealed slightly enlarged canines and a sandpaper-y tongue.  Eyes that now couldn't hide their catlike nature at all, as if it had been subtle before, as her razor-thin irises stared back at her through naturally thickened eyelashes... and of course two long, fluffy cat ears which stood out prominently on top of her head. 

Blake blinked as she took herself in... was this... what she always looked like?  There was a part of her that desperately screamed no, somewhere deep inside her... but... well... she thought she was...

"Woah!  Careful there partner!  Didn't expect you to be flashing that Bella-booty when I walked back in."  Blake blinked as she looked back to the door of the dorm, Yang standing there with two refills of the Pink Dust in hand, a wide, amused smile on her face as she chuckled, the laughter causing her tits to jiggle.  Bella-booty, huh?  Had Yang always referred to it like that?

...

Yeah, it sounded like something Yang would say.  Something stupid and silly that amused her and no one else...

"Yeah, sorry about that, kind of got carried away once you left."  Blake combed a hand through her hair, feeling somewhat sheepish at being caught naked, but feeling... okay.  Proud even.

Because Blake thought she was hot... and Yang was right.  It was an all-girls team dorm room.  It wasn't anything Yang hadn't seen herself.

"I figured you would; I know I really enjoyed myself when I took my big old dose of Dust.  Speaking of, you okay now?"  The mothering, worried tone somewhat crept back into Yang's voice as she tried to maintain her casual attitude.  Blake couldn't help but smile; bad jokes or no, ridiculous, overbearingly sexual appearance or not... Yang was one of Blake's friends now.  That she cared and worried so much proved that.

"Yeah, I'm okay now... I'm sorry.  You were right; it was just what I needed.  I don't know what I was thinking."  With that Blake bent down so that she could strip off the remains of her stockings and boots, intent on doing so with the shredded remains of her top and vest as well.  She was tired now... fucking exhausted, really, especially after how much torture she'd been putting herself through.  That cat nap sounded really good right about now...

Huh, her toenails were extended out into claws now too.  Neat. 

"I figured as much, you just need to trust us more Blakey."  Yang said with a laugh as she went about setting the Pink Dust in the bathroom.  "Anyway, you kind of interrupted me so, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go ahead and finish-"

"Could you go somewhere else, please?"  Blake asked, causing Yang to blink as the Faunus sheepishly scratched the back of her head.  "I'm... kind of exhausted.  Want to get some sleep, you know?  I don't think I'll be able to do that with you..."  The blonde brawler grinned as she gave the Faunus a thumbs up.

"Sure thing partner, all you had to do was ask."  The black haired Faunus couldn't help but smile at that, nodding as Yang went about digging around her drawer.  "Just gonna take one of these-" She pulled out a dildo with a lecherous grin, "-and find an empty stall somewhere.  Gotta figure there's one around here, right?"  Blake shrugged at that as she pulled the covers off of her bed, now nude as the day she was born.  "... By the way Blake, why didn't you tell us you were a Faunus sooner?  Those cat ears are really cute!  Pulls your whole look together."

...

Oh right, she supposed her ears were out now.  Not that her eyes wouldn't have been a dead give away by now...

...

"... Guess I was just a bit nervous, you know.  I didn't know how people would react."  It was a lie, but a lie of omission.  True enough that Yang just nodded understandingly. 

"Fair enough.  I'm sure Rubes will be cool with it... and Weiss.  Well, we'll work it out with her..."  Yang gave a quick grin as she looked over at Blake.  "Still, this just makes me even more surprised that you didn't take the Pink Dust to masturbate before Blake; after all, everyone loves petting their pussy!"

...

"Get out."

"Will do."  Yang laughed, her tits jiggling with the motion as she left Blake to her devices, the black haired Faunus slipping into her bed with a slightly annoyed sigh.  She decided that she'd be sleeping on her side as her fat ass would've made sleeping on her back just a bit difficult.

... Why had she been so scared to show off her Faunus features before?  Sure, people might think White Fang but, well, those people would've thought it of any Faunus, even one who wasn't guilty.  Besides, she was just hurting herself; without her Faunus features on display along with her... ugh, Bella-booty, how was she going to signal out to her potential Mate...

The ghostly image of the imagined man flashed across her mind, Blake's eyes closing a bit as she yawned.  He was bound to be out there somewhere, right? 

Somewhere deep inside, the Pink Dust in her system bubbled, pushing out Blake's usual self-conscious bullshit and her nagging doubts and flooded her mind with a pleasant fog to send herself off to sleep with...

Yeah, of course he was.  When she found him... God, they were going to have so much sex. 

Until then, she could be content with dreams and imagination. 


	3. The Lotus and The Storm

"So we were making our way through the school as fast as possible, just trying to make good time!  But we were constantly being distracted by the sounds of so many people banging around behind closed doors that we ended up just going the wrong way a few times!"

"She means that we had a run in once where a couple was... having fun in a closet and that got us off track while we tried to circle around to avoid disrupting them."

"The path forward was way longer and arduous with how maze-like this school can totally be sometimes, so Ren and I ended up lost!"

"We tried to just go around to a neighboring hallway but, well, turns out the lay out didn't make it that simple so it took us a bit to get back on track."

"And then while I was talking with Ren I ran into Yang and her gigantic boobies bounced me onto the floor like they were trampolines from how hard I ran into her!" 

"... That part is actually true."

"And that's why we're a little late for combat practice, Jaune!" 

Jaune and Pyrrha glanced at each other as they listened to Nora's somewhat overblown recollection of events, Ren having provided the actually accurate information out of the entire tale.  The bubbly bomber and the silent young man stood in front of both of them, Nora grinning and chuckling while Ren still seemed a little uncomfortable with their earlier run in of their incredibly busty friend, Yang Xiao Long. 

"Uh, it's no worries Nora, you guys didn't actually take that long.  So, uh... let's just get our training done and move on."  Jaune remarked, clearly a little embarrassed the longer he thought about Nora's story, with Pyrrha getting distracted herself.  They all wanted to get this exercise done as soon as possible so that they wouldn't quite run the risk of being too... distracted as time went by. 

For distraction was, perhaps, the best way Team JNPR could describe their past few weeks here at Beacon; ever since joining up and taking part in the Pink Dust handed out to the various students of the school, things on the team of young teenagers had been growing... difficult, to say the least. 

Mostly because of how the Pink Dust seemed to be playing havoc with their hormones.  For Jaune, awkward at the best of times, he was perhaps having the worst time of it just because of how many insanely sexually attractive girls he'd found himself surrounded with while at Beacon.  Heck, at first he'd thought that it was crazy with just girls in his year; Weiss Schnee, his Snow Angel, was a petite and beautiful young woman with an amazing voice and a crazy intellect just just screamed amazing in the young man's mind, especially with how well she carried herself in the school.  Heck, most members of Team RWBY as a whole were either pretty or very attractive, with the obvious top spot going to Yang... for their whole year, if he was being honest...

But if only because Yang seemed to come into this school already as insanely hot as the older girls in this school, all of whom had bodies that made Jaune wonder if he'd died during the Initiation and found his way into some fantasy land.  Asses wider than a girl's shoulders, breasts that went down to their stomachs and beyond, full plush lips, long flowing hair... Jaune was a simple country boy, and so a lot of this was just playing havoc on his mind.  Sure, he still felt like Weiss was probably the most flat out beautiful girl in the school when taking together as a whole picture, but even he couldn't deny that when it came to just downright sexiness that a lot of other girls had it in spades.

He was just glad that his own Team didn't cause quite so much stress;  Pyrrha was a pretty amazing friend to him, pretty much the first one he'd made at Beacon, and had been incredibly nice and supportive of him.  Nora... well, he couldn't exactly think of Nora in any kind of lustful way... mostly because of this weird thing she and Ren had going between them.

Jaune Arc was a man of honor, after all.  If there was something more between his friends then he wasn't about to step in on that.  That wouldn't only violate his own personal sense of morals, but also the Bro-Code... that just wasn't happening...

Even if Nora and Ren seemed to be the ones oblivious to the weird signals they were both sending off.  Ah well, some people were just kind of thick like that...

Unbeknownst to Jaune, he was one of those people as, more often than not, Pyrrha could be found casting rather hungry glances over at Jaune, the young woman licking her lips every now and then... though the girl still didn't act upon it.

Though it wasn't this pair that was having the most difficult time at the moment when it came to the Pink Dust playing havoc with them.  Though that was pretty easy to miss all things considered; Ren, out of all of them, seemed absolutely fine.  Thoroughly nonplussed by the girls in this school save for how uncomfortable he could be in the presence of those who thoroughly flaunted their goods... which, to be fair, was most of them.

Despite this, Ren hadn't seemed out and out embarrassed or turned on like Jaune had, the young man seemingly never in the position where he'd have to hide an uncomfortable, poorly timed erection.  No, if there was one part of the partner pair that thoroughly, completely outclassed both Jaune and Pyrrha combined when it came to how thoroughly wrecked they were being by their new exposure to Pink Dust...

"Actually, Jaune?  Do you mind if I... uh, go the bathroom real quick?  I was going to try and wait till we got closer to the training facilities so I wouldn't waste too much time going but, well, our run in with Yang kind of burnt time..."  Nora said, a pink blush on her cheeks as she spoke so frankly, or, well, seemingly frankly coming from Nora. 

"... Nora we're all seventeen.  You really don't need to ask permission."  Jaune said, feeling a little surprised by Nora's attitude as the bubbly bomber just giggled.

"Oh, I figured, I just wanted to be sure because, you know, you're our leader and you wanted to get this done and I didn't want to go off without your permission and I wanted you guys to know what I was doing, not that I think it's important that you guys know that I'm going off to go pee or something I just didn't wantyouguystothinkIwasgoingtogooffanddosomethingelseohnothatwouldbe-

"Nora."  Ren called out, snapping the bubbly bomber out of her little rant as the motor mouthed young woman coughed into her fist.

"Oh, right... uh, you guys get started, I'll be over as soon as I'm done!"  Without even waiting for them to give the affirmative Nora immediately ran off for the nearest bathroom, the rest of Team JNPR just standing around as they watched her go.  To be frank, neither Jaune or Pyrrha bought into Nora's more innocent explanation of what she was running off to do... they had their suspicions.

"... Ren-"

"Yes, Nora can be this weird sometimes Pyrrha.  Though it happened less frequently before we started the school year... hmmm, maybe something's changed."  Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each other, a frown on their faces as they both shrugged, having their suspicions all but confirmed. 

Indeed, Nora hadn't exactly been subtle about her rush at that moment nor had she been all too subtle about her feelings in general.  However, at that moment, Nora Valkyrie had only been concerned about one thing; not leaving the best impression on her Team or even in caring overly much whether or not Ren caught on to her weirdness... Nora Valkyrie was concerned about getting to a bathroom and fast.

Because right now Nora Valkyrie was soaking through her panties and wasn't quite ready to have Ren see her cum trailing down her thighs.  The orange haired young woman bit her lip as she felt her pussy quivering, drooling slowly but surely as she ran.  How had it come to this? 

Okay well, stupid question, it came to this because she liked Ren, duh.

But how had it come to this?!  Nora Valkyrie, rider of Ursa Majors into battle, slayer of countless Grimm with her mighty hammer, confident young woman with a nice back bumper and two pairs of front bumpers... running off to hide so she could masturbate to her best friend?  Nora bit her lip as she turned a corner; it would've been one thing if this had been some completely new thing that she hadn't conquered before, that it was just some new phenomena that had formed alongside her growing feelings for Ren that she hadn't managed to quell before.

Truth was, Nora had been subjected to this kind of temptation before and won!  When she was thirteen and puberty started to hit her like a truck, Nora Valkyrie had spent many a long night while Ren slept just staring over at the boy, her hormone-addled mind whispering quite lewd suggestions about how she could rush off to sleep faster if only she'd pull her pajamas down, dip her fingers in and just jill herself off to thoughts of her and Ren... doing grown up things.  Things she hadn't known about back then.

She hadn't done it back then, of course; for one she was a little too young to realize just what she felt for Ren and the idea of masturbating to her friend was just all kinds of weird to her then... it was still weird, of course, but she understood it all a little bit better now...

Maybe that was the problem.  That she understood her feelings better now so that, when this new rush of sexual energy hit her, there was just so much behind her.  Unreturned feelings that were building up inside of her, feelings that she didn't dare tell Ren about lest it ruin their friendship.  Feelings so strong that they almost scared her.  Heck, they'd probably scare Ren off to if she declared them to him... Nora was... kind of crazy for him...

Literally now, she thought; these days after coming to Beacon if she didn't masturbate to him she had a tendency to go a little stir crazy and nutso.  Of course, Nora hadn't connected all this back to the Pink Dust that had currently been coursing through her system that, a handful of weeks ago now, Glynda had given her after that medical evaluation.  It was just performance boosting stuff, right?  Like vitamins.  It'd been easy to ignore the Pink Dust given that Nora had tangled with these emotions and temptations before...

Now they were just coming on harder, longer and... lewder.  Way lewder. 

Case in point; the dildo that Nora was slipping out of one of the pouches that she'd use to store extra grenade ammo for Magnhild.  She'd honestly taken to hiding a toy in with her explosives just so that she could better imagine Ren while she jilled herself off to him...

It was gross but...

God, did it do it for her. 

Nora quickly slid inside one of the stalls, deep breaths coming from her as her beating heart slammed against her chest.  Nora wiped the sweat from her brow as she looked down at the dildo in hand.  It was magenta colored, similar to the stripe in Ren's hair or his eye color.  A little saccharine maybe but... well, it resonated with her.  It wasn't entirely flat plastic either; it was a little bumpy here and there which, she'd been told by the person she bought it from, was more fitting for simulating a guy's dick than just a plastic toy.  It was nicely sized too and, honestly, Nora could imagine if Ren's dick was this big.  She'd only actually seen it back when they were kids traveling around Mistral together and not since.

Nora wasn't stupid, though.  There's no way Ren's dick would still be that small.  After all... so much of the rest of Ren grew up.  His face grew more angled and, though some said he looked a little feminine, it just made him look kind of pretty in her opinion when mixed with his long hair.  So much else about him, however, was definitely what you'd call manly... Nora knew.  She'd seen it during training and when they'd switch off in the showers when Ren would only wear a towel, the thought of that memory causing Nora's pussy to drool even more as she brought a hand up to wipe her mouth. 

He was stronger... but not in an overly bulky way like Cardin or in a muscle-y way like Jaune.  Ren was lean and trim, each muscle neatly folding into the next... and there was a lot of that muscle on Ren.  Trailing down from his shoulders, to his pecks to those abs, his square hips and into those strong legs and arms...

It wasn't just physical though.  No, these feelings, this lust she had for him... it extended to how he treated her.  How much he cared as her friend.  Ren had always been kind but... he'd grown up well in that way too.  That kindness turning into an infinite patience for Nora and her antics... she knew she wasn't the prettiest; she didn't have boobs like Yang, Heck her C-Cup breasts were barely bigger than Blake's.  Speaking of her back bumper, while bouncy in its own right, wasn't quite as big as Blake's though Nora's was a little more jiggly and less toned.  She wasn't super short by any means but compared to Pyrrha she was positively dwarfed.   When compared to Weiss to top it all off she was honestly kind of plain, nothing much to look at compared to the Schnee Heiress.  Her attitude didn't match with him either; she was loud and talkative and constantly on and he was quiet and kept to himself...

Despite all these ways she was lesser than all of their friends, despite how annoying she must've been for a quiet person like him, Ren never treated her badly or like he hated her.  Far from it; despite everything that made her so different from him, so ill-fitting to be his friend... Ren treated her like she was great anyway.  She was his best friend in the whole world and he never once said anything bad about her and always encouraged her... and... and...

"Oooh Renny... let me get you ready..."

And God, she loved him. 

She had for a while... but slowly but surely, she was also starting to strongly lust for him.  Nora's tongue flicked out of her mouth, the young woman dragging it up the length of the dildo as her mind fogged over slightly.  The smell of raspberries, something she now strongly associated with the Pink Dust they'd all been taking, was filling the stall as her pussy lips drooled more and more cum.  The sensation, that pleasant tingling in her brain... for a moment, she could almost taste the salt of a fine layer of sweat.  The taste of a man, or at least, what Nora could imagine Ren tasted like.

A perverse giggle escaped Nora's lips as she kissed the head of the dildo before parsing her lips to take it into her mouth, tongue massaging every last inch of it as her free hand dipped down into her panties to finger herself.  She was so wet from just sucking this dildo off, her pussy quivering every single time she bobbed her head up and down on it, as she dragged her tongue across its length.  Just thinking about it being Ren, playing the scenario in her head, imagining him moaning as he bucked his hips into her face, as he grabbed her short hair and pushed his cock deeper into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat, the very idea of it drenched her fingers in her feminine juices. 

God when had her imagination gotten so lewd?  Before when she usually envisioned romantic things with Ren... well sure, some of them could be sexual.  Way back when she was 13 especially, but most of the time it'd been fantasies like the two of them holding hands, going on walks on the beach, him holding her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.  The kinds of things a young girl grew up thinking of when she imagined being with her partner.

Now here she was, her fantasy being that of sucking Ren off before she'd offer herself to him to fuck her... and despite herself, she had been getting more and more into it.  After all, Ren could whisper sweet nothings while he took her pussy from behind, right?

Nora eyes rolled into the back of her head as she sucked harder on the dildo, slurping it as she slowly pulled it from her mouth, dragging her lips and tongue over every last bit of it as she fought against the pull of her own hand.  It popped out of her mouth, a bit of drool connecting its head to her lips as she swallowed it, tasting the barest trace of raspberry in her drool.  With a well practiced gesture Nora pulled her fingers from her snatch and worked her panties down to her thighs, the orange haired bomber giggling ever so slightly as she reached the dildo down for her pussy.  A slight bang from nearby, somewhere in the room that Nora barely noticed before, caused her to jump, the dildo slipping past her incredibly soaked lips...

And causing her to moan as it glided past the valley of her back bumpers, Nora's cheeks going slick with her own spit as she felt the dildo glide past them.  A perverse laugh escaped Nora's lips as one of her hands reached up for her cheek, a finger gliding into her mouth as she worked the dildo up and down her cheeks a few times, effectively hot dogging it with what booty meat she had.  "Ren... you've gotten so naughty... don't tell me I've been a bad influence on you~..." 

Despite how nice it had felt, Nora's pussy quivered and shook, hungry for the plastic dick in Nora's hands.  Finally the bubbly bomber placed the head of the dildo at her pussy lips, her free hand trailing down to her cunt as she rubbed and flicked at the protruding nub.  "I know you're so gentle Ren... you wouldn't want to hurt me... but I'm a big girl at this point.  I can handle you being a little bit rough..."  She whispered somewhat deliriously as she took the dildo in one stroke, moaning loudly as she arched her back, her toes curling in her boots as she tried her best to imagine Ren holding her up while he shoved his cock into her snatch, the orange haired girl moaning as she dicked herself with the toy. 

...

Nora frowned slightly as she kept shoving the dildo in and out of her pussy, a slight whine escaping her lips as she rubbed at her clit.  No matter how many times she pushed that dildo deep into her folds, no matter what she did with her hand elsewhere... it wasn't working.  It wasn't pushing her closer to climax.  She'd hit a plateau, the pleasure refusing to climb to that wonderful explosion that she'd come to know.  Her own hands, this toy, it just wasn't enough.  Not even imagining Ren there was enough as her mind tried its absolute best to pull him closer to her, to really imagine being fucked by the man she loved more than anything else in the world.  Nora reached into her skirt pocket as she continued to try to ride out to orgasm, pained whines echoing in the room as she pulled out a small counter full of that now all too familiar treat; Pink Dust. 

Popping it open Nora quickly swung her head back and took a huge swig of the stuff, flowing over her tongue and assaulting her senses with raspberries as it flowed down the back of her throat.  For a moment, it didn't seem to drive her on.  It didn't seem to do anything...

At the corner of her hearing... she could sense.  The slight cry for attention, Ren gently whispering into her ear.  As Nora continued to pound her pussy with her dildo, she turned her head to look back and could see it... that look in his eyes she wanted to see for so long.  That sight that told her that he felt the same way she did.  That he lusted after in this same way that she did now.  That he wanted nothing more than to take her from now until they both either collapsed from exhaustion or died. 

That he treasured her as much as she did him.

Nora gasped as pleasure rocked at her core, feeling the heat of the Pink Dust immediately building up in her lower half as her pussy dribbled cum all over her fingers and dildo.  Her free hand had dropped the Pink Dust container on the ground, scattering what little was left in it as her hand reached up to roughly grab at her tit, groping at it and pinching her nipple as she stared back at Ren.  Ren got closer and closer, his lips, so inviting, shining slightly, getting closer to her, causing Nora to gasp.

Nora Valkyrie closed her eyes and parted her lips, pursing them as she moved her head closer...

And in that moment, Nora came, a spray of cum shooting forth from her pussy and dousing the walls and toilet of the stall she'd hidden in with her feminine juices.  She threw her head back and moaned loud and long as she did so, her eyes crossed as her tongue hanged loose out of her mouth as she felt her knees threaten to buckle.  After a solid several seconds of this Nora's heat died down and, not wanting to fall back on her ass, she leaned forward and slammed her head slightly against the bathroom stall door, gasping and panting as she supported her legs with the wall...

As Nora's senses came back to her, a frown formed on her face.  It was getting worse... as Nora cleaned herself and the stall she'd just came all over, her cum sparkling slightly with the Dust infused into it at this point, she felt the slight dread building up in her.  Masturbating on its own... slowly but surely, it just wasn't doing it for her anymore.  Her imagination, these toys... they were becoming less and less effective at quenching her sheer desire for Ren.  It had been getting worse as time went on; orgasms denied even as she fervently jilled herself into a frenzy with only the Pink Dust itself able to quench her sexual desires by triggering just the most amazing orgasm, by giving her that small, momentary taste of Ren...

How long until that wouldn't work, though?  When even the Pink Dust wouldn't help push her beyond that threshold needed to cum?  She already wanted Ren so badly, already lusted after him so strongly... what if... what if it all became too much?  What if it came to the point where it would only work if...

... She needed it to work.  The masturbating, the imagination, the Pink Dust.  She needed it to stay working.  She wasn't ready to tell him... even if she was, she didn't think he'd accept it.  They were different.  Too different.  They could be friends but to take that leap, to go beyond that... it just wasn't going to happen.  After all, Nora had plenty of proof of that at this point; no matter how obvious it was when it came to what she was doing, no matter how unsubtle she was about how they were 'together but not together-together'... no matter how she stared at him or longed for him...

Ren never looked at her the way the Ren in her Pink Dust addled mind did.  Didn't look at her the same way she looked at him, no matter how incidentally lewd a situation they might fall into.  Not once... and that was that, wasn't it?  No matter how much she might've wanted Ren, she couldn't make Ren want her.  So... it had to be the dildos.  It had to be the Dust.  Because if it wasn't then... then she might do something she'd regret.

She might lose her best friend in the whole world... and for what?  A little lust?  As Nora dabbed at her panties to dry them a little before slipping them back on, she could only give a slightly embarrassed cough; okay, maybe not a little lust... but still, her point was valid!

Nora took a deep breath as she exited the stall.  While Ren wouldn't have noticed her being gone for long, Jaune and Pyrrha probably would.  So it was better to get back to Team practice.  As Nora finished readjusting her clothes... she had to admit.  She was curious; just what had that banging sound been-

"OOOOOH!  YATSU!  YATSU PLEASE!  FUCK ME HARDER!  BREEEEEEEED MEEEEEEEE!"

Nora was startled as she looked over to a nearby stall, banging and crashing in a way that Nora could take full notice of now that she wasn't having her own personal pity party... most notably, the rabbit ears sticking out from the top of the stall and the thick, very mannish feet and legs that peeked out from underneath it.

...

Right, best to leave them to it... God this was embarrassing...

Still, if this was the most embarrassing thing that'd happen to her while at Beacon, then surely it wouldn't be all that bad, right? 

* * *

As with most things in Beacon, especially for those early students hitting the most difficult time in their... adaptation to school life at the Academy, things could certainly get far more embarrassing. 

Nora Valkyrie was a young woman at the end of her rope in this regard. 

She couldn't even be around Ren anymore.  At least, not for any extended period of time.  The bubbly bomber bit her lip as her thighs slowly soaked in her own pussy juices, the girl running through the halls to get back to the dorm.  Hell, she could barely even think about him anymore without soaking her panties straight through. 

While the problem hadn't spiraled entirely out of Nora's control as the Pink Dust could indeed still induce an orgasm in her that would wipe her clean at least for a little bit, the bubbly bomber was finding that any amount of time around Ren would sooner or later drive her mad with lust.  The problem that had slowly overtaken her mind starting around the time of receiving her doses of Pink Dust was now becoming a serious issue for her... God, if she couldn't even be around her partner, what the heck kind of Huntress could she expected to be? 

However, if that was the extent of it then maybe Nora could've tried to buy some wearable vibrators and keep them constantly turned on to deal with it whenever she was around Ren.  However, now it wasn't just proximity to Ren; it was thinking about Ren.  If Ren got too deep into her head then Nora's mind was sent reeling into a spiral of lustful, lewd thoughts; Ren fucking her from behind, his kisses leaving burning marks on her neck and shoulders, Ren pinning her down, her legs over his shoulders, while he drove his dick into her snatch, ready to paint the walls of her womb in his cum, Ren and her just spending the entire day fucking in bed, holding hands, looking each other deeply in the eyes... just... just moving against one and other before they'd lean in and....

Lewd! 

It was one occurrence that had ended up sending Nora running for Team JNPR's dorm room.  Tea was always something Nora associated with Ren, it having been his favorite beverage and the young man almost always seemingly having this scent of ginseng and jasmine about him that just made her legs weak.  A few candles that some couples had been burning in their dorm room to set the mood had ended up wafting into her nose...

And well, now Nora was desperate for her dildo, a vibrator and Pink Dust.  At this point she was just ready to dump an entire container of the stuff into her mouth and be done with it; it was the only way she could get through one of these spells anymore, and yet it was all still getting worse and worse as her lust for Ren kept burning hotter and hotter!

It needed to work.  She couldn't stand just not being around Ren anymore or not thinking about him.  She... she couldn't.

She honestly thought she'd die if she did.  She just... needed to find a way to control it.  To ride it out.  After that... then it'd be fine.  Ren could go on being Ren, she could continue to harbor her not so secret feelings as best she could and they could just... go back to the way things were.

That would be fine.  That was Nora's not quite so convincing mental process as she opened up the door to Team JNPR's dorm room, ready to strip her panties off so she could start masturbating as soon as possible.

Only, it seemed, someone had beaten her to that punch.

A low groan punctuated Nora having opened the door, covering the sound as Nora took a hesitant step into the room.  As soon as she heard it she knew she should've backed out of the room; if it was Jaune and she was walking in on her fearless leader... well, doing his business, then she'd feel bad about it.  However, before the bubbly bomber could close the door her turquoise eyes took the scene in and went wide with surprise.

Sat in one of the chairs facing away from the, a mess of black hair loose around his shoulders as it hid his face and head from her, was Ren.  While his top was still on, that long sleeved green tunic that she now so closely associated with her crush that the mere sight of it was enough to instantly tip her off, Nora blushed when she saw Ren's bare legs and, through an opening in the back of the chair, his bare ass.  Nora's cheeks went scarlet red; it looked as firm and pinch-able as she...

AAAAH!  Nora barely managed to keep herself from slapping herself at the thought.  Perfect, just perfect.  She'd been wet before just from having thought about Ren through the smell of that all too familiar tea and now, here she was, her panties drenched and her pussy lips quivering knowing that her crush was half naked not even ten feet from where she was standing.  What made this whole situation unfathomably more embarrassing and, if she were frank, more of a turn on were the little groans and moans of pleasure Ren was letting loose, letting Nora know one thing for certain.

Ren was masturbating.

Her best friend and the love of her Goddamn life was masturbating and didn't even know that she knew...

God what was she doing!  She needed to get out... but God, her dildo!  The one time she hadn't brought it with her and the one time she'd badly need it and some Pink Dust.  The thought of Ren stroking his dick, of the pre-cum gathering at its tip and glistening, was making Nora lick her lips while her pussy positively drooled.  She needed her toys if she was going to deal with this lust but... but she couldn't get in closer!  She couldn't; if Ren knew she was watching, he'd never forgive her.  He'd-

"... ra..."  The bubbly bomber paused when he heard Ren's voice, rough and low from the heat and lust that seemed positively infused into it.  Nora's thoughts turned toward curiosity once he spoke; what was that?  Despite herself Nora nervously licked her lips again as she slowly walked toward Ren, the sound of her partner beating his meat and his low groans covering even the slight noises her footsteps were making.  As she approached, Nora noticed a slight light that formed a halo around Ren's hair; the light of a Scroll.  Swallowing a nervous lump in her throat Nora peeked her head around, trying to take a good look at what exactly was on it...

Nora's heart nearly stopped.  Earlier in the week they'd all been working out, trying to just work off some of their stress and improve their strength and speed.  Nora would admit that her workout clothes were... maybe a little skimpy.  Pure white with pink trims on her shirt with pink short shorts and a headband.  Sweat was positively drenching her in this picture and... and it was making her t-shirt slightly see through.

The young woman blushed as she recalled that she hadn't even worn a sports bra, finding it irritating against her increasingly sensitive body.  The faint outline of her erect nipples could be seen in the picture that Ren seemed to focus so deeply on.  There... there was no way.  Was Ren... was Ren-

"... Nora..." 

Ren was masturbating to her.

"... Ren?"  Nora's voice called out hesitantly, the young woman barely able to believe it. 

"N-NORA!"  Ren's voice suddenly went a bit high-pitched from surprise, the young man skittering his chair back slightly as he turned to look, expecting to see Nora at the door.  When it turned out that the young woman had managed to sneak within six feet of him, the two were met with the sight of each other at a rather embarrassingly close distance.

Turquoise eyes went wide as she took Ren in, the young woman unconsciously licking her lips.  Her dildo hadn't been far off in terms of sheer size; Ren's cock at its full mast looked to be about as long, nicely sized and seemingly above average if what she'd learned about sex was any indication.  However, there were so many things about a dick, a real dick, that the dildo couldn't have possibly prepared her for.  Like how the veins pulsed slightly around Ren's cock, forming bumps and ridges here and there that far and away exceeded what she might've suspected.  Slight bumps in his shaft that made Nora's snatch quiver and convulse in hunger, knowing how good it would feel to have that scrub the walls of her pussy. 

His balls hanged low and quivered slightly... Nora vaguely wondered if he'd been about ready to cum before the surprise of her announcing herself.  His head, bulbous and red, certainly seemed to indicate as much... especially with...

With so much pre-cum covering it.  The smell of Ren's sweat and sexual juices wafted into the air, something that Nora was now close enough to appreciate.  She could smell it... a hint of raspberry that had been driving her wild ever since she'd begun taking the Pink Dust.  Her mouth drooled unconsciously though, despite how excited the sight of Ren's hard cock was making her... it wasn't what made Nora well and truly wet. 

It was those magenta eyes of his.  Eyes normally so calm or lightly amused.  Eyes normally closed for naps or while he thought about something long and hard.  Eyes that always looked at her kindly but always without desire or want.  Without any sign of any romantic feelings on his part...

Nora's pussy shook, a light orgasm rocking her, as Nora looked at those eyes now.  Because those eyes looked at her with a fiery desire; he wanted her.  He wanted to cum to the sight of her...

He lusted for her.

"N-Nora, I-I'm... listen, it's..."  Nora's eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed a slight grey sheen start to take over Ren's skin... was... was he activating his Semblance?

Was that what was... was he suppressing his feelings?  Was he doing it now to avoid giving her that look, showing her how much her lusted after her.

Nora Valkyrie wasn't going to have that.  Not for a moment. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... I promise, I'll delete the picture and then we-aaaah!"  Ren's words died in his throat, the spread of his Semblance pausing and even receding slightly as the young man from Mistral received the shock of his life.  Nora Valkyrie immediately dropped to her knees in front of him, the young woman placing her face beside his turgid cock as she let it press against her cheek.  The young woman's hot breath ran across his shaft as she nuzzled his dick, the young man heaving deep breaths and broken moans as he looked down at her.

There was something else that her dildo couldn't have let her know before.  When she looked at Ren's dick...

"Renny... it looks like it hurts so bad..."  The way his veins strained against his skin, how it throbbed, it looked like Ren was painfully erect.  The plastic of her dildo also couldn't prepare her for how hot a dick would feel against her face... nor could it have prepared her for the smell.  Ren was a hygienic young man of course and seemed to take care to wash himself well.  The soaps he liked to use generally made up most of it, sure... but his masturbating had built up a fine layer of sweat, something that smelled to Nora salty and sweet all at once...

And most important was the truly thick, truly mind-numbing intensity of the smell of raspberries coming from the head of Ren's dick, coated in pre-cum as it was.

"N-Nora... w-wha-"

"Don't worry Renny... Nora will take care of it for you..."  Before Ren could respond a deep groan was forced from his throat, the young man biting into the knuckle of his index finger as Nora kissed the shaft of his dick.  Lips pressed to his dick, Nora's tongue then slid out, licking up the length of Ren's cock as she moved for the head.  The smell of Pink Dust made that pleasant fog rise up in Nora's mind, replacing timid and self-doubting thoughts with one simple one.

That Ren was right in front of her... and that she wanted him, the real him, in her mouth, right now.  Nora giggled as she stopped licking just before Ren's head, intent on teasing him a little as she leaned forward to lightly lick around Ren's bulbous head with her tongue...

That thought quickly went out the window as the strongest taste of raspberries hit Nora's tongue, the taste of the Pink Dust so thick in Ren's cum that it made Nora's pussy squirt immediately, a light orgasm rocking Nora as she immediately took Ren's cock into her mouth, desperately wanting more of his cum and the whole of his dick.

"N-N-N..."  Ren couldn't speak as he collapsed back into the chair, Nora guiding him back into a seated position as she sucked his dick as best she could.  More pre-cum spilled forth from Ren's cock, hitting Nora's tongue and causing the girl to moan and whimper in delight as her toes curled in her boots, her pussy convulsing as small orgasms kept hitting her.  He was as big as her dildo, sure enough, and that meant that in Nora's initial enthusiastic take in that the head of Ren's dick had tickled the back of her throat...

The Valkyrie frowned at that, not particularly liking the sensation.  So a smirk formed on her lips as, instead of desperately trying to take all of Ren's dick in at once, she went for more shallow, more rapid strokes with her mouth, her tongue worshipping Ren's cock as she slurped up as much pre-cum as she could while her free hands gently worked the bit of Ren's shaft that she didn't take in.  She had no need of her hands for herself at the moment; after all with how much her pussy was shaking just from the taste of Ren, her eyes were crossing all on their own.  Nora slurped and sucked her cheeks in as best she could, putting pressure on Ren's cock as her tongue continued to lavish it with attention, trying to pull as much cum out of him as she could.  Ren groaned and moaned from these attentions, his hips bucking as the grey of his Semblance retreated even further away from much of his body, now barely even covering his head.

"N-NORA!  P-PLEASE... IF YOU DONT S-STOP!  I-I'M GONNA... GONNA CUM!"  Ren called out as Nora continued to suck away at him, a smile forming on her lips.  Well wasn't that a good thing!  She could just imagine it!  Ren firing off his load into her mouth, her throat painted white with his cum while her tongue was absolutely bathed in it, the taste of Pink Dust firing off an explosive orgasm in her!  Ren's cum just... just being swallowed and going into her stomach... where...

Wasted.

It'd be wasted! 

Nora's Pink Dust addled mind provoked her, causing the young woman to stop sucking Ren off with a wet pop as she stood up.  For a moment Lie Ren had taken a deep breath of relief, thinking he'd gotten through to his lifelong friend...

Up until she reached under her skirt and literally tore her thoroughly soaked panties apart, revealing her pussy lips.  Fem cum which, to Ren, smelled strongly of green tea drooled out of Nora's lower mouth, dripping down onto Ren's rock hard dick as the bubbly bomber positioned herself over his lap.

"N-Nora!" 

"I'm... I'm sorry Ren!"  Nora declared in a loud shout as, immediately, the young woman placed her hands on Ren's shoulders.  On the one hand, this was to hold him down and keep him from moving from his seat...

On the other hand, it was to keep herself steady as she lowered herself onto his rock hard cock which easily sheathed itself in her sopping wet pussy.  Ren's eyes crossed at the influx of sensations that hit him all at once.  It truly was easy for his dick to slide itself into Nora's minge, their hips meeting in a wet slap as Nora's ass squished slightly against his thighs.  Nora was so unbelievably wet, her fem cum felt like he was gliding through water.  However, were it only that Ren wouldn't have felt the Godly pleasure he was feeling right now.  The walls of her pussy were... God, it was so hard to put it all into words.  Smooth, but there were ridges there that tightly pulled together to clamp down on him.  It reminded him of her mouth; as if the walls of her vagina were her cheeks and tongue as they lavished his cock with their attention.  It was warm too; his hands were hot, certainly, but Nora felt like she was going to melt his dick with how warm she was inside.  The small convulsions of her pussy caused her to clamp down and relax against him, massaging his dick as the two just settled against each other.

Ren still held on to some bare semblance of his mind though, his Semblance barely holding on as he looked down at Nora, her head lowered as she refused to meet his gaze.  She'd... apologized.  From what he knew about girls she was probably in pain from her first time being taken... no, she'd given it up and essentially taken his... but... he didn't hate it...

But she probably did.  She probably regretted.  Taking the virginity of your best friend...

"Nora... it's okay.  Y-You don't need to apologize... just get off me and... and we can..."

Go back.  That's what Ren wanted to say.  They could go back to before she walked in on him masturbating to her.  They could go back to being best friends.  They could go back to what was comfortable.  It was a lie of course; Ren could probably never masturbate again knowing how warm and wet and soft and rigid Nora's pussy was but... but she was his friend.  She needed to hear this from him...

"... I'm not sorry for that..."  Nora whispered, the young woman taking deep, gasping breaths as she seemed to settle for that.  "... Ren... I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I actually felt sooner."  Ren's heart stopped for a moment as Nora's breaths came on hotter and hotter, greedily sucking in more air.  "I'm sorry that you... that you were busy just masturbating, wanting me... and I was just being stupid, as usual.  I'm sorry I was such a coward and that I didn't come to you Ren.  I'm sorry... because..."  Nora raised her head, looking Ren in the eyes...

God, her eyes.  Wild with lust and love, her hands reaching up to cup her cheeks as a perverted smile stretched across her lips, her tongue lightly hanging out of her lips as the pleasure absolutely rocked her senses.  Nora Valkyrie was in Heaven right now; Ren's dick burned hot in her pussy, practically setting the walls of her snatch on fire.  His dick was so hard, pressing up against her walls and pushing them apart, every little bump and every little vein scrubbing away at her pussy with every movement she made.  His cock convulsed slightly, further pushing against her walls, as she felt his balls just barely touch her back bumpers which sat so comfortably on Ren's muscular, if thin, thighs. 

This was nothing like a dildo.

This was... she couldn't even put proper words to you.

"You feel so good Renny~"  Nora whined as she rocked her hips back and forward against Ren, a moan erupting from her throat as his dick rubbed and rocked against her walls.  Ren gasped, his mouth open and his irises pinpricks as he looked at how much pleasure Nora was in.  How much she was loving this... how much she wanted him.

Ren felt it go in one moment; the last of the grey that covered him dissipated as the pleasurable, lustful fog of the Pink Dust overwhelmed his mind.

Nora whined when she felt Ren's hands grab onto her sides and pull up, sliding her slightly off his dick.  No, no, no!  She wanted to stay here!  She wanted to feel Ren inside her!  This couldn't be the end, not after everything!  Please, she couldn't be wrong this ti-

Nora's thoughts were immediately cut off as rather than being pulled completely off of Ren's dick Ren, instead, slammed her back down onto his cock, gravity and Ren's hands pulling her down as his hips bucked up into hers, his thighs clapping against her buttocks while his dick pushed even further into Nora's pussy. 

"OOOOOOOOOOOH GOOOOOOOOOD!"  Nora cried out as Ren thrust into her, her mouth wide open and drool following her tongue out as it fell out to the side, her eyes crossed as Ren picked her up and slammed her back down again.  Gasps and groans escaped Ren's lips as he closed his eyes, bending forward to rest his forehead against Nora's shoulder as he focused on picking her up and pulling her back onto his dick, focusing so hard on the constant thrusting motions as he fucked his best friend from childhood.  Nora's mind went blank with pleasure each time Ren thrust his dick into her but, still, the bubbly bomber was able to put enough thoughts back together to start joining Ren in his motions, using her legs to pull herself down every time Ren thrust forward while pushing herself back up when he pulled out. 

She whimpered whenever Ren's dick threatened to slip out, the bulbous head on his convulsing, turgid cock teasing her pussy lips at the height of their motion before she screamed in pleasure when she dropped back down into his lap, his dick scrubbing and rubbing against the walls of her pussy while her snatch in turn clamped down repeatedly on Ren's dick, attempting to ring it out for all the cum it was worth.

"Fuck... Nora... I-I can't... it's too good... you... I'm..."  Ren bit Nora's shoulder slightly, causing the young woman to cry out in pleasurable pain, as he desperately tried to extend out his time with Nora.  Between his masturbation and Nora having sucked him off so voraciously he had already been close to cumming.  Now, with Nora's walls essentially milking him, her wet juices making his motions glide so easily even as her pussy clamped down around him, it was inevitable.  Ren could feel his balls tighten as Nora's back bumpers barely tapped against them, ready to unload into Nora's waiting cunt.

"DO IT REN, DO IT!  I'M SO CLOSE!  CUM IN ME REN, CUUUUUUM!"  Nora reached one of her hands down to furiously rub at her cunt, the nub having been rubbed back and forth against the shaft of Ren's dick as he thrust in and out of Nora as part of their motions.  Her other hand rubbed Ren's back, encouraging him as Nora kissed at his own shoulders.  She wanted this, she wanted Ren's cum inside of her, she wanted to be full of Ren! 

Soon, Nora got her wish.  The young woman came and came hard, a loud howl of pleasure erupting from her as the walls of her snatch just clamped down on Ren's dick, practically shaping themselves to his cock as they convulsed and pressed against his cock.  This was all that was needed to push Ren over the edge, a far more silent cry of pleasure mewling its way out of the young man's lips as ropes of cum blasted from his dick, painting the walls of Nora's pussy and womb in his juices as his dick pulsed again and again and again, causing Nora to let out a low, throaty gasp of pleasure as she felt the liquid heat fill her belly.  Ren meanwhile was being positively soaked in Nora's fem cum as the girl squirted all over him, his hips and dick positively drenched in the stuff from their fucking.

For each of them, the smells of their Dust filled the air; green tea wafted into Ren's nose while Nora could practically still taste the raspberries that had marked Pink Dust for her.  As the two came down from their climaxes, leaning more heavily against each other, breathing deeply.  A smile formed on Nora's lips as she hummed in pleasure, having finally, 'finally' fulfilled her fantasies with Ren, while a far more at peace expression was on Ren's face as he tried his best to understand what had happened and.. well, what he and Nora would do now.  Nora moved to speak but... noticed something.  The liquid warmth that had been so filling for her after Ren had cum was disappearing, almost as if it was being eaten up by her body.  Ren, on the other hand, furrowed his brows as the sopping wetness on his lap seemed to just dry up, save for the pussy juices his dick was still drenched in from having been in Nora.

"... Ren... I think something might be wroooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH~"  Nora's thoughts were immediately cut out of a loud, howling moan of pleasure erupted from her throat, her eyes crossing as her vision went white as she came as hard as she ever had in his life, her pussy positively spraying Ren down as fem cum erupted from it.  Before Ren could even think to be concerned his dick was caught in the vice of Nora's convulsing pussy, the strength of her orgasm milking his dick even more strenuously than before.  Despite how hard he'd just come into Nora Ren gasped as he felt his dick fire load after load into Nora, the young man cumming deep into his childhood friend as the two were locked in the most intense orgasms of their life. 

Despite how much they came Nora's pussy juices seemed to just sink right into Ren's skin, along with the Pink Dust that made it sparkle, while Ren's cum seemed to just sink into Nora, leaving her feeling empty despite the convulsions the two were going through.

Like so many before them Ren and Nora's white hot orgasms stopped in time, leaving the two gasping and panting, eyes blinking blearily as they tried to process just what the Hell had happened.  Before any progress could be made on that front, however, Nora started to cry out.

"A-A-AAAAAH!  REN, REN!"  Nora whined as her hips started to rock hard against Ren's cock again, the young man amazed to find his dick still rock hard despite his several explosive orgasms.  "REN!  I FEEL... I FEEL SO HOT!  I FEEL SO EEEMPTY!  PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO... YOU HAVE TO FILL ME UP AGAIN REN!   I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT WENT!"  The young woman's cries seemed erratic to Ren in that moment, Nora's hips positively grinding down against his own as she tried to force another orgasm from him.  Still, Ren couldn't deny it; at the same time that Nora felt a powerful heat overcome her entire body, focusing on her lower half, Ren had felt a similar heat course through his being.  His mind blanked as the fog of Pink Dust settled over it... he wanted Nora to feel better.  He wanted to pleasure her.  He wanted her to feel good with him.

He wanted to take her.  He wanted to fill her with his seed.

Nora cried out in surprise as, with an unexpected energy, Ren picked her up and moved the both of them over toward Nora's single bed.  There wasn't enough room for both of them on there immediately so Ren did as best he could to turn Nora around, the young woman crying out in pleasure as she was spun around with Ren's dick still inside of her, grinding and shifting against the walls of her pussy, before he put her down onto the bed on her hands and knees.  Ren stayed off on the side of the bed, standing on the floor as he took Nora's ass in his hands and proceeded to rut her from behind.  Pulling her hips into him as he thrust forward and pushing back as he pulled back. 

"YEEEEEEEES~!  TAKE ME REN!  FUCK ME!  FUUUUUUCK MEEEEEE!"  Nora pushed her hips back against Ren in time with his thrusts, a delirious smile on her face as she supported her upper body on her elbows, pushing back against him with her knees as she was taken like a dog.  The two of them, so engrossed as Ren gripped Nora's cheeks in his hands, failed to notice it; the way they were both changing. 

It was subtle at first; a little height for the both of them.  They couldn't tell because, well, it hardly effected their fucking.  Their growth in inches matched each others, Nora's legs lengthening and raising her ass and quivering pussy higher into the air so that Ren could continue to fuck her from behind with equal ease.  The effect had, initially, left the pair somewhat more gangly than before, their proportions not having quite matched up to what had been seen previously.  As Ren's jacket got tighter around his shoulder the young man grimaced and spared a moment to undo the buttons, throwing it off to the side as he left himself now completely bare.  Nora, likewise, reached her hands down for the metal bits of her top; while her height had stretched out her gloves slightly and left her boots feeling slightly uncomfortable, the metal armor of her top was what was really getting to her.  Nora's hands quickly tore the armor apart even as she noticed Ren's jacket flying off to the side. 

Nora glanced back at Ren and licked her lips; despite how his increase in height had stretched his muscles, they were still very much trim and sleek.  Despite how quiet Ren was, despite how skinny he could look fully dressed, there was still a young man in those muscles, a strong one. 

If only she was enough of a woman, a pretty enough of a woman, for him...

Nora howled in pleasure as the heat in her body focused, going from its dispersed heat all across her to focusing in on her face, her fingers, her bust and her entire lower half.  Ren felt no such change; the heat stayed spread out over his entire body, though it did cool down generally, save for in his dick which continued to burn hot in Nora's snatch, the sopping wet fem cum pouring out from Nora's pussy doing little to cool it.  Ren's hips continued to smack against Nora's ass, sending it rippling slightly while his balls slapped against her cunt.  The soft meat of her ass cushioned Ren's thrusts, his motions sending waves of pleasure through Nora.

What neither took direct notice of was how, as the seconds rolled on, Nora's ass was providing more and more cushion for Ren.

Neither had been able to notice it as, with Nora having torn apart her panties so that she could fuck Ren on the chair, there was no garment to tighten around Nora's buttocks as they grew more ample, her back bumpers flaring out and jiggling more and more as Ren's hips slapped against them.  While her skirt would've ordinarily shown off the bump, with it having gown down to halfway down her thighs before, their fucking had ended up flipping her skirt up and over, revealing her bare ass and quivering pussy to allow Ren to more easily take a grip of the former and slide his dick into the latter.  The only sign either might've had was Ren's hands as they massaged and gripped at her ass while he fucked her from behind... but Ren was too far gone in the moment to either notice or care.

His bubbly friend had a bubble butt, that was something that had always been true.  Why could its softness concern him now. 

As Nora's ass added inches of fat to it, her globes bouncing and lightly clapping with the movements of the two lovers, her hips started to follow suit, flaring out to help frame her jiggling ass better.  By that point Nora felt some discomfort as the band of her skirt began to dig into her hips, however, with the pleasure of Ren's dick grinding against her pussy, Nora wasn't in much room to care.

And grind that dick did.  Ren's growth overall was particularly subtle; while some guys in the school seemed to turn into overly muscle-bound roid machines over time, the growth in Ren's muscles as they caught up to his inches in height was distinct but no less attracting.  Not bulging and turning him some kind of Mr. Universe reject, Ren's muscles grew slowly but became more toned, more slender, as each muscle slowly but surely flexed into the next in a small rhythm of muscle mass.  His abs easily hardened, his skin practically shrink wrapping around them, as they folded nicely into each other, finely defined rivulets guiding his sweat down them and each of his muscles as Ren, for what he lacked in sheer mass, he was making up for in definition.

What couldn't be said to be as subtle was the growth in Ren's dick, already having packed on a couple extra inches as it drove itself deeper and deeper into Nora's pussy, the shaft of his dick grinding up against the growing spheres of Nora's ass as they jiggled with each drag of it.  However, before Nora could feel too discomforted by it, the length of Ren's growth stopped, allowing it to hit 'just right' at the sensitive spots deep in Nora's muff without punching straight through into pain.  No, where Ren's growth came next was in how he positively 'filled' Nora.

His dick thickened out, stretching the walls of her pussy more even as its growth length ward ceased.  Veins and bumps that had defined his cock lightly before became more distinct, adding whole new ridges for Nora's pussy to grasp and convulse against while it scrubbed away at her walls. 

Nora's Heaven, it seemed, was just getting better and better.

Ren moaned deeply as he felt the softness of Nora's fattening ass under his fingers, now practically sinking into it as her globes extended out about half a foot, if not a whole foot, from her back.  The flawless skin of her fat ass shined in the light as sweat gleamed off of it, her cheeks now clapping against each other with each rough thrust of Ren's cock which sent his hips smashing against them.  Her hips were now easily as wide as her shoulders and soon were soaring past that as well as the more pleasure Nora seemed to be feeling the more quickly her booty was growing.  As her ass continued to fatten up that growth seemed to shift somewhat upward and somewhat downward; Nora's stomach, once completely taught, now softened into a curve, her sides softening slightly and her stomach gaining a slight pudge to help compliment the curve down into her fattening bottom and hips. 

Similarly Nora's thighs began to fatten up as well, beginning to jiggle and quake as they sought to catch up with the growth of her ass and hips, creating a distinct curvature to her lower body.  Ren's hands pinched her cheeks, causing Nora to cry out in pleasure as Ren just sighed.  It all felt so good, it was all so wonderful...

Until, slowly but surely, a problem seemed to form.

"Mmmmph... Ren... Reeeeen... why aren't you going deep anymooooore?"  Nora whined, kicking her legs behind Ren in a way that sent her ass and thighs quaking, the young woman no longer feeling the concentrated pleasure of her lover deep within her.  Ren frowned, biting his lips slightly as he felt the same confusion as Nora.  It didn't take long, however, for Ren to realize what was up.

Nora's fat ass, now easily a foot and a half off of her back, was stopping him from pressing as deep as his cock could go.  His hips were bouncing off of it, keeping him from hilting himself into Nora and giving them both the pleasure they so deeply craved.  Nora frowned and flustered as she continued to kick her legs, feeling a tightness form in her chest at the same time.  She wanted Ren inside her!  She wanted him to cum deeply within her!  So deep that he'd paint her womb with cum so she'd have his babies!  Why was this happening?!

Ren's mind momentarily flickered back on as irritation replaced pleasure, the Pink Dust working with his mind in overdrive to try and figure out how to fix this...

...

"What are you-wooooah!?  Ren?!"  Nora gasped in surprise as Ren took a step onto the bed, using his hands to guide Nora forward and around as he stood up on the bed while Nora's laid length-wise on it.  The heavily, heavily reinforced metal frames of the bed was able to support them both as Ren reaches his hands around Nora's thighs, pulling her up ever so slightly so she'd be more parallel to him rather than perpendicular, his dock now more pointing down into her snatch rather than forward into it.   Despite the increasing weight of her fat, jiggling ass, hips, stomach and thighs, Ren's taut, slender muscles had the strength to hold the position easily, Nora's face now in her pillow as she looked back up at Ren.

"Ren?  Re-EEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOH YEEEEEES!"  Nora's question turned into a howl of pure pleasure as Ren drove his dick down into Nora's cunt, her nub positively grinding over his fattening, vein-y cock as this new positioned allowed him to rub hard over newer spots in Nora's pussy.  Nora's tongue lulled out of her mouth as she was hit with a small orgasm, her eyes crossing as her pussy convulsed and she was overwhelmed by pure pleasure. 

Now in a position where Nora's fat ass wasn't in the way Ren resumed fucking her, driving his dick down into her as her legs kicked uselessly in the air, her toes curling inside her boots.  In this position Nora's fattening thighs now proved a help as they lightly locked around Ren, keeping Nora supported as Ren resumed fucking her deeply.  At this point Nora's fat ass was about two feet out from her, her thighs round and trunk-like, her stomach had stopped growing so much and now just had a cuddly softness to it along with her sides that curved into her rounding hips which had gone past her shoulders.  By this point even Nora's calves were thickening out which, after a few moments, started to strain out the very tops of her somewhat short boots.  Nora continued to moan as the fat built up around her lower half... but there was still that tightness in her chest.  Something she'd written off as part of the stress of not having Ren thrust so deep inside of her.

Looking down at her chest, Nora's lips curled into a smile as she noticed her boobies, one of her less stunning features, as they spilled forward.  Previously pretty small C-Cups even in comparison to Blake, Nora watched as a ballooning pair of E-Cups pressed against her shirt, her cleavage pillowing out through the heart hole in her shirt and causing it to tear.  She giggled, moving her hands to grope at her titties as they grew; that explained that at least!  Now the pleasure from rubbing her titties and getting fucked up her snatch by Ren was enough to distract her from...

Oh!  Her nails had even gotten long and pretty! 

While Nora was distracted with the less significant aspects of her growth, Ren couldn't help but be somewhat entranced by her growing ass and hips.  As her cheeks swelled out past two feet, clapping against each other and jiggling like a jello treat, Ren couldn't help but lick his lips slightly.  Slightly changing up his grip, Ren leaned his head down and forward, much to Nora's initial confusion...

Up until she felt Ren bury his face in her ass, his lips covering her cheeks in kisses while his tongue lavished her jiggling mounds, causing Nora to moan out loud.

God, could this get better?!  Nora's mind whirled with the possibilities as Ren lavished attention onto her fat ass, worshipping it as it exceeded another fourth of a foot as he practically buried his head in there, his tongue-

"OOOOOOOH~!"  Nora's pussy clenched around Ren's dick as another small orgasm hit her, Ren's tongue having managed to reach out the most sensitive spot in her as he went to town.  Nora bit her lips, feeling the heat buildup in them even as her eyelashes thickened.  There was no way this could be better.  No... no way this could be better...

Nora's fingers reached for her lips as the heat built up in them.

...

"Reeeeen..."  Ren stopped his worshipful licking of Nora's ass as he removed his head from in between her cheeks, the motion sending them, her hips and her thighs positively quaking as her ass cheeks exceeded two and a half feet while his arms could barely fully wrap around her thighs anymore.  This... this wasn't a whine of pleasure.  It was a whine for his attention.  Ren's eyes, hazed over by heavy lust, looked down at Nora's face, finding full eyelashes fluttering back toward him as the young woman stared up longingly at him, her hands reaching out for him.

What really grabbed his attention was her lips; sometime while she'd been face down in her pillow, they must've gotten flatter, both lips plumping up so that they formed a nice, smooth circle on her face.  Ren couldn't help but lick his lips.  Those fat, luscious, bi-... slu-... no... those... soft, wonderfully plush lips, glistening slightly in the low light.  They were perfect for... for su... for...

"Reeeen... kiss me~" 

Ren let loose a breath as the light hit Nora in just the right way, the look of love and longing in her eyes causing his heart to beat wildly in his chest, going faster and faster... even as he fucked her, he couldn't help but be drawn here.  Quickly slowed down his thrusting ever so slightly, repositioning Nora while still keeping his dick deep in her cunt, causing her to moan as her pussy walls ground against his thick, vein-y cock again as it ceased its motions.  Ren allowed one leg to drop, the thickening calves on Nora causing her shoestrings to break and snap open from how thick they were getting, even as her ankles and feet remained dainty, only having grown slightly from her increase in height. 

The other he hefted over his shoulder, spreading her legs nice and wide open so that her thighs wouldn't stop him from being where he wanted to be right now.  He slowly lowered Nora down onto the bed, staying connected to her as her back and fat ass rested down on the mattress, her globes still growing even as their growth slowed down every so slightly.  Ren leaned forward, pressing his cock deep into her folds as Nora's hands grabbed around the back of his neck, thickening and lengthening hair spilling about Ren's shoulders as it formed a curtain around the pair.

There wasn't a moment's hesitation; as soon as they were in range the two practically attacked each other with their lips, tongues immediately lashing out as they fought for dominance and to slide into the other's mouth.  The two pair moaned heatedly, the taste of Pink Dust coating their saliva as they exchanged it, practically drooling over each other as wet smacks filled the room.  For the both of them though... the taste, the smell, it was different.

The purely fruity stench and taste of raspberries was no longer in Nora's mouth and nose.  Instead, it was somewhat held back, calmed down by a positively soothing flavor.  For Ren, the green tea he'd become familiar with suddenly gained a jump of life, a positively sweet flavor filling his mouth as he moaned quietly into the kiss he shared with Nora.  Though their Pink Dust addled minds couldn't put it together, it was clear; their taste, the taste of their Dust, had mingled, forming together; green tea with a strong taste of raspberry.  It pulled them together, driving them to kiss each other more and more deeply for that taste, that smell.  That singular sensation that they would never find with anyone else.

Only with each other.

A loud ripping sound caused the both of them to break the kiss, Nora and Ren glancing down to see that Nora's titties had split open the front of her shirt via the heart whole, her G-Cups now sitting high on her ribs as the fat globes jiggled slightly from their release.  Pink nipples sat invitingly on the end of them as Nora blushed slightly.  Ren only smiled calmly as, with a finger, he reached out to pinch one of Nora's nipples, pulling on it as he did so and causing the girl to moan loudly, her mouth wide open... which Ren immediately took advantage of by diving back into the kiss, driving his tongue into her mouth and getting the deepest taste of her he could.  Nora, this time, was more than happy to oblige, cooing and chirping happily as she ran her hands through Ren's long locks of hair. 

Soon enough Ren started thrusting again, his dick driving deep into Nora's snatch as the leg he had hefted over his shoulder kicked uselessly in the air, Nora's toes positively curling as between the pleasure in her pussy, the pleasure of her ass which now extended damn near three feet out from her body, her fat titties having her nipples pinched and finally this kiss, this wonderful kiss, she was sharing with Ren all sent her mind and body rocketing toward the edge, one Ren was quick to join her at as his balls clenched, his thrusting growing wild and erratic.

In one moment Nora's skirt finally gave up the game; with her hips having grown out to be two times wider than her shoulders and her fat ass extending out three feet, the garment simply couldn't hold up and split, falling off of Nora and completely baring her lower half.

In the next the two lovers came, Nora howling to the heavens while Ren buried his lips in his lover's exposed bust, biting and nibbling as he sought to keep his own orgasmic moans quiet.  The passion, the pure unadulterated energy of their lovemaking sent them reeling harder than even their previous two orgasms as Nora's pussy walls clenched hard and milked Ren for every last drop of cum in him, which Ren's dick was all too happy to deliver as it positively sprayed Nora's pussy with cum, the force of it sending it down deep to paint the walls of Nora's womb white.

This time, this time there would be no mysterious disappearance, no drying up.  Nora's fem cum soaked Ren's crotch and thighs and Nora felt positively stuffed full of Ren's cum, the two of them reaching for one last kiss as they finished riding out their orgasms.  After a solid minute of the most wonderful orgasm of their lives the two of them finally collapsed, their bodies steaming from all the sweat that had accumulated on their skin as they both took deep, gasping breaths. 

...

"Ren?"  Nora spoke up first, though that was hardly a surprise.  Ren had never known his best friend to be quiet.

"Yeah?"  He intoned quietly in turn as he glanced over at her.

...

"Boop."  Nora tapped Ren's nose with her finger, the magenta eyed young man chuckling as he reached forward to kiss the tip of Nora's nose.

"Boop."  He returned in time.  The two winced slightly, a cut off moan escaping both of them as Ren pulled out of Nora's stuffed pussy, the young man pushing himself up off the bed as Nora forced herself to sit up.  Her fat ass, now three feet away from her back, gave her some additional height while she was sitting, so much so that she actually couldn't properly touch the ground with her feet, her thick thighs and calves just swinging in the air even as she reached down to pull off her shoes.

"... Do you think I'll get pregnant from that?"  Nora asked with a tone both curious and kind of hopeful, popping off her boots after some concerted effort to get them off from the very bottom of her thick calves, revealing her dainty ankles and feet as she giggled, wiggling her toes with their pedicured toenails before going to her other foot.

"No, I don't think so.  It isn't your time of the month."  Ren responded, picking up a towel that he'd brought into the dorm room for his... earlier activities.  Nora looked quizzically at him, Ren just grinning as he dried his own cum and Nora's cum off of himself.  "We've been together for over a decade now.  Of course I learned your pattern."

...

"Hah, you're so weird Ren."  Nora giggled as she finished popping off her other boot, pushing the remains of her armor and ruined skirt off the bed as she went about pulling off her shirt, which flipped her titties and sent them jiggling a bit.  "Well then, we're just gonna have to-"

"Go to Vale tomorrow and get some condoms."  Ren said, with some finality, as he flipped the towel around so he could dry off the sweat that still dribbled between his toned, lean muscles.

"Awww, but Ren-"

"No buts Nora.  We can't have that kind of thing happen while we're still here at Beacon.  We do still need to actually learn to be Hunters."  Indeed, and that'd be hard to do if something like that happened.  As much as the thought of a family with Nora was deeply tempting to Ren at this point, he still had his senses.  Heck, he had more of them back now that he wasn't feeling so hot headed.  Something about this had helped to clear him up a bit, make him feel more normal...

For Nora, who was always bubbly, it was hard to tell just what normal meant for her.

"... Okay.  As soon as we graduate we're getting married and booping like crazy though!"  Nora insisted, causing Ren to chuckle.  To think; not even an hour ago the two of them had been so scared about breaking their friendship with these sorts of feelings that they'd been hiding it, even in Nora's own words...

Now there she was, hands on her hips and her head held high, insisting that after they graduated they were going to fuck till her gave her a kid. 

"Sounds like a plan to me Nora."  He shrugged... it really did too.  Before... it was more than just losing Nora's friendship that had made him afraid.

Now... now he just wanted that.  A family with the only person in the world he loved.  The only family he had now... and that, for the foreseeable future at least, he would have. 

Now then... clothes.  They were definitely going to need to go shopping for new ones.  For now though... could they sleep in the nude...

No.  Jaune and Pyrrha.  It wouldn't do right by them to have him walking around with his dick out or Nora just flat out being entirely out there.  Still, her old panties wouldn't fit...

That thought, in some distant way, should've alarmed him to a change.  Instead Ren just rolled with it, as if nothing had really changed, as she tossed Nora one of her sleeping shirts while he pulled out a pair of boxers for himself.  It'd be a tight fit but, with his erection now flaccid, he was pretty sure he could at least keep covered, even if the outline would be readily apparent.  Nora, on the other hand, looked something a mess in her sleeping shirt; the "Boop" that was plastered across the front was stretched across her tits, barely covering them and even getting tucked underneath them, exposing a good number of her ribs and her soft stomach.  Her tits weren't the biggest among the girls they knew but... well, it still did it for him.

Finally Ren bent down to put his boxers on while Nora laid back on the bed...

"Reeeeen..."

Another whine... this one wasn't sexual or needy though.  It was just a normal whine.  As Ren finished putting on his slightly too small boxers, he looked over and... well, he chuckled.

With thighs so thick he probably couldn't get his arms around them, calves that helped to curve down into her dainty ankles, and that ass that pressed out three feet from her, Nora's back was in the awkward position of not laying down on her mattress, for the most part, while she slept on her back.  It really did underline it... and, in fact, Ren realized that Nora now had an even fatter ass, thicker thighs and more soft calves than Blake. 

It was oddly both kind of sexy and just plain old funny to see.  He supposed her Semblance was lightning based so perhaps her having thunder thighs to match and a butt as bubbly as her personality was just fitting.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep like this."  Ren nodded as he quickly reached over for his bed, his trim and slender muscles stretching somewhat as he easily lifted it up to move beside Nora's mattress.  The turquoise eyed girl blinked in surprise but this was just gonna have to do until they could buy a mattress big enough for the both of them.  With that Ren quickly laid down toward the middle of the two joined beds and reached over for Nora, causing the bubbly bomber to give a quick "Oh" of surprise as Ren pulled her over so that she was laying flat against his chest, her titties pressing against his chest as she looked up at him, her butt high in the air.

"Better?"  He asked, as Nora just giggled tiredly, the two rounds of fucking having, surprisingly, taken it out of her...

It was probably no surprise that Ren was ready for some sleep though, as he ever was.

"Better..."  Nora muttered quietly as she reached forward to layer one kiss on Ren's neck with her fat lips before laying her head down on her chest.  "Night Renny..."

"Night Nora." 

...

"Boop."

"Boop."


End file.
